Percy Jackson Olympus Divided
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Darker than my normal stories. The Future is not looking good. Olympus divides over attempts to remove Percy from memory, while two defeated warriors set up something possibly irrevocable. What happened to Percy? Annabeth? Jason? Thalia? No Chaos, harem
1. Intro to a Meta Style World

Well, its time for me to start a new project in Percy Jacksonia, from an observation of tropes and common themes, but hopefully revitalized into something new

As to the tropes; I plan to try and look at the common themes of this section and use them in a way that has never been done before, or offer an explaination to them (Such as Female Kyubbi in the Naruto section and the Loophole that put Harry on the Quiddich Team)

Well...I might as well cease my rambling

Son of Neptune Tomorrow!...Sorry

_The Ruins of Mount Othrys_

Ruined black columns of once impressive structures lay across the landscape like the debris of a battlefield

Dropped weapons from the Dracnae that had guarded the Titan's fortress lay with demigod weapons from the battle here

But, these weapons were not bronze, but Gold

However, here the earth began to shake and rumble, as a dented armored hand, toned with stars, rose from the earth as a golden light impacted in the vincity of the area as two forms rose up from the ground

A armored man, with ram horns and star toned armor, rose from the earth, as a golden armored man crashed to the ground

"I LIVE!" The star armored fellow yelled into the heavens.

"Shut it Krios" Golden Armor grumbled as Krios looked dejected

"Wait, is this 6001, Hyperion?" They did have 4000 year plan timetables, after all...

"No, its only 2010..."

"WHAT! WE'RE COMING BACK THAT QUICKLY!"

"No...only you and I..."

"I'M HERE TOO!"

"And Atlas, who is stuck at the moment, are back. Well...Iapetus too, but he goes by Bob now and is useless to us"

"But...why are we back then?"

Hyperion stroked his burning hot chin "I'm not sure...well I was turned into a Maple Tree by that Jackson and his Satyr lackies..."

"Well, I was beaten by this annoying kid with a scar on his lip and a golden sword...I didn't catch his name...Jake, James, Jacob..."

"Jason" Hyperion coughed

"Yes, him...and he kept calling me Crius, with a C...the impudent brat"

"You know what is sad, Krios?"

"That I have these stupid ram horns while you can incinerate things?"

"NO! That I, the forerunner of the battle of Manhattan, the third mightiest Titan...when Atlas isn't stuck..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Will be forgotten in history, while you, the weakest and least impressive, will be remembered"

Krios was originally going to snap at the other Titan, before he was caught by his own confusion at Hyperion's monologue "What?"

"I am the Titan of Watching and Observation, I have seen all events since I was sent to Tartarus. You, Krios, will be remembered for you fought one of Zeus's offspring, while I battled one of Poseidon's"

"Huh?"

"Krios" he sighed "Have you ever wondered why, despite their being so many demigods, that mostly children of Zeus are in myth famous? Perceus, Hercules, Minos, Helen, Tantalus...yet few of Poseidon's Children, and absolutely none of Hades's, have such fame?"

Krios shrugged "I don't read the myths, I'm barely mentioned"

"Zeus is an egotist. He is also the king, and when the king wants something censored, it gets censored. Who knows of the son of Hades who defeated the 3 Great Giant Badgers? Who has heard of the tale of the Daughter of Poseidon who cured the waters of Cornith of poisoning from an extremist Satyr? They and other siblings of theirs all saw their stories omitted from myth by Zeus, who wanted, and still wants, to present his children as the best demigods?"

Krios frowned "So, I get to be in a myth!"

"Quiet you! Now, this actually presents us with a chance to see Olympus destroyed..."

"What, we get the Son of Poseidon as our new king..."

"NO! What we are to expect is an unhappy Poseidon, same to Hades, and I have an odd feeling Percy being currently switched out to a California death trap run by a heartless wolf, courtesy of our Niece, will just make our Nephew with the Trident more annoyed. Particularly...with Zeus's preferred method of keeping the censored demigods quiet"

"Method?"

"Sons of Poseidon and Hades are family oriented demigods, Hades since the 400 BC's and Poseidon since the 1300's orient their affections towards woman who are equal to Persephone or Amphitrite, and not the whores Zeus likes. A threat to their families is a good way to keep them quiet, and the Jackson's dame is a headstrong woman who doesn't take oppression well..."

"Nasty...he takes after our king more than he knows"

"So true, just ask Jim and Laura"

"Who?"

"Humans have to come from other humans, Krios"

"But, it is also important that we...ensure, that the civil war destroys Olympus, by unleashing, IT"

"What it? Mother..."

"Already waking up"

"Father..."

"Dead"

"Chaos..."

"Who knows?"

"The Giants..."

"Already released"

"Then what do you want to release?"

"The Serpent" their was an awkward silence

"WHAT!" Krios bellowed in shock "But...that is not GREEK!"

"Or Roman" Hyperion smirked

"Its...PAGAN! A monster from the desert!"

"And its not that far from being freed...on its own it will take just 1000 years to do, but, if we create Chaos, something that has never been done before, the most intense of chaos explosions, the beast, as Ra is still...indisposed, will seek to eat, our sun"

"Um, Hyperion, you are aware that we sort of need the sun...well maybe not you, seeing as your a walking lamp, but I do"

"I'm counting on the gods fighting it...and it will either destroy them, and be weakened to a point we can take it out, or the gods beat it, and be weakened so we can just stroll up to Olympus and take over. No matter what, we need to do something, something big and chaotical!"

Krios had an evil grin "You know, I might know the perfect way to unleash Chaos like never before...AND FOR REVENGE!"

_Um...time skip of 20 years and one Kane Chronicles Plot line later_

_American Southwest, Desert_

A huge solar power facility glittered from the desert bottom, as two guys were working diligently over it...a Mexican and a blond haired guy with a scar on his lip, as if he ate a stapler as a baby

"Leo...I'm getting a hole in this new circuit..." the blond guy, whose hand was touching an electric energy exchange wire "...About 17 inches down"

"Got it Jason!" the Mexican Leo guy nodded as he drew a wrench from his ever extending toolbelt of wonders and went to maintain that spot...

"Jason" a voice said from behind him.

A familiar voice, which Jason ignored

"Leo...we appear to have a power leech on hand, I'm going to have to disengage the flow" he commented on their unwelcome guest

"Got it Jason, I'll turn the current to Mortal...now" Jason removed his hand, where static faded away as he turned to spy his unwelcome guest

"Hera"

The Queen of Heaven frowned down at him "Jason"

"Go away" Jason said simply "I'm far too busy for your kind...this facility's efficiency is rather dependent on keeping clouds out of the sun's way, and you being here is casting a giant shadow on the solar panels"

He said it as if talking about the weather, and not trying to dismiss a dangerous goddess

Hera snarled "Listen here you little...you are called to Olympus..."

"I'm working, now go away. I have a family to support, which I cannot do if I'm some sort of pointless quest from you idiots"

"THE COUNCIL OF GODS..."

"If I recall, your three decent members are missing, so, as thus the council is not in full, I see no reason to visit...I will say it again, go away, my kids are coming back from school soon, and seeing a hag like you might scar them for life"

Hera glared daggers down at the boy "Your life belongs to me..." Jason defiantly rose up his arm, to reveal a large burn mark, as if he had burnt a mark on his body to be unrecognizable. Hera looked slightly alarmed at it

"I personally consider my life being given to you by a drunk void, and I turned my back on that part of my life, or at least the problematic bits" Jason noted that this new sun panel group resembled a large wolf with a slight smile on his face "I am no longer a praetor, I have vowed never to lift another weapon again, after what mine caused...but I can, and will, blast you if you don't get out of here now..." the earth shook as Hera turned to see several gun turrets, like what one might see on futuristic space ships, rise out of the ground, round steel domes with gun ends

"They are locked on your signature, and contain a energy bolt infused with celestial bronze dust...they hurt...and they will fire in 5...4..." Hera vanished with a grin

"And they are still being perfected, stupid God"

_Olympus  
_

A scowling Hera rose onto her throne in a really bad mood.

"Well..." Zeus frowned, his storm like beard sparking in annoyance

"He won't come...and for some reason he doesn't wish to use a weapon ever again...I have no idea why?"

Ares, the biker, snorted "What a wimp, what happened to the Praetor he once was!"

"He met that Jackson" Hephaestus snorted "That kid causes nothing but problems"

Apollo frowned "He isn't that bad...though he's hardly worth all this fuss" he sighed as he noted three missing people...one big guy with a pointy three pronged stick, a deadly 12 year old, and ol' feather foot

Poseidon, Artemis and Hermes hadn't returned to Olympus in ages; Poseidon had made himself more independent, more like his older brother who also was avoiding Olympus, Artemis hadn't been seen in years and was likely at least contemplating the same actions her two uncles had, and Hermes was occupying himself with the recent mortal advances in space travel (Mainly, as far as they could tell, keeping Artemis from blasting the moon bases off her moon)

The sheer amount of clogged up mail was enough to crush a Hyrda

Zeus scowled into the flames that no longer had an attendant by protest "Jackson...you cause nothing but trouble" particularly when the two children of his who knew him refused to take the credit they deserved, that he had once held

They both were disgraces; Thalia and Jason

"Still, my prophecy for the campaign stated that without a hero from the giant ordeal, it will fail" Apollo frowned "Jason has most of them covered at that solar plant of his" slash armored anti god fortress...

"I don't know rather to be impressed, or annoyed at my son for constructing that" Hephaestus growled

Athena frowned "Well, there is Jackson..." they hadn't seen the boy, nor her daughter, since the end of the war...and why her daughter was still with that spent sea spawn was beyond her; her children were loyal to Olympus, to her, beyond all others

But...she left her job in protest when the censoring began...where did she go wrong with her?

"Yeah, problem is the punk hasn't been seen in ages" Ares laughed "All we know is the kid's not dead" Persephone had only told them that much, the only reason she was still popping in Olympus, instead of following her lord's lead, was that Hades did not want another ice age '_I don't need that sort of indigestion in the Fields!_'

And its not like they had anyone to bribe him out with; they had no idea where Nico was, Tyson was under Poseidon, his mother had vanished after he had, um, used her husband as an example...along with those twin Hermes boys, that former traitor Hermes kid, the Satyr, and that Ares girl, while that red haired oracle having been...passed on...

"Yes, but interestingly, I happened to spy, some interesting people" Athena had her daughter's video shield that she had left behind, and was refracting light from a city on the Pacific Coast...

To two black haired children with gray eyes

"Children...this might just work...Dionysus, send the Satyrs"


	2. Standoff in Stanley Park

Moonygirl; And I plan too

Animeman; Your see

Well, with that intro chapter going on, I plan to go on with this tale

I've shown gods who are truly antagonists (Zeus, Ares, Hepheastus) and some others who pretty much are just following the majority (Athena, Apollo). I also like where I'm going at how some gods have not left Percy (Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes and Artemis), or other forgotten people (Hades)...lets see how it goes shall we?

Also, **tell me any spoilers to Son of Neptune, and I will ban you!** I repeat the message from Moon Heir, my T rated Percy Jackson Story

_Stanley Park, Vancouver_

"Stanley Park, its 10% larger than Central Park and was opened in 1888..."

"Shannon...no one cares"

"Zaria...your no fun" Two girls about the age of 16 were currently having an argument as they walked along the roundabout Seawall of Stanley Park, one had blond hair, a tan complexion with sea green eyes

She was wearing a University of British Columbia and Jean Shorts

The other was taller, with black hair, freckles and green eyes, in a legacy of Green Day T Shirt and silver shorts

"But this park has so many interesting facts..."

"You take too much after Aunt Annabeth, Shannon"

"You say it like its a bad thing?"

"It is...Smarty"

"Why thank you...Zappy"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

"OW, NO ZAPPING!"

The bickering (Good natured bickering of course) continued

"I can't believe I'm related to them" a bit behind the two girls walked along a gray eyed, black hair boy, who noted that with slight disdain

He was dressed in dark jeans and jacket over a blue shirt, the same get up that Movie directors portrayed aqua kinetic heroes played by guys named Logan in average book to movie films (AKA, Percy's movie get up)

"Your related to weirder people Theron" His father, a older, strong looking man with black hair and green eyes, Percy Jackson, noted with a frown, dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray muscle shirt "And you better hope you never meet them...in particular an ancestor from your mother's side"

"I'll take your word for it"

Percy frowned, hopefully they'd never get to see that side of the family in person again

As they walked along, Percy was thinking about how he had ended up as he had

Sure, he had a nice, quiet island, his kids had good education, he and Annabeth had a contract with BC ferries; as part of their ship building business they operated to support themselves (Annabeth designed, Tyson built and he tested the water proofing) but still, he had moved up into the west coat of 'the Canadian Frontier' by recommendation of his late friend, Grover, who was deposed as a lord of the wild (Because he had tired to cease the,censoring, of his exploits).

Grover...why did he have to suffer because Zeus wanted to give all the credit to his children; both of whom had renounced him, with one of them never vowing to draw a weapon again

The other whose daughter was with them for the day

Jason...Thalia had forgiven him from what, she'd never held him responsible for what he inadvertently caused, (Come on, he didn't blame himself for accidentally stiring Typhon, and that was probably worse that what had happened) but still he kept trying to make up for it...one of the reasons he saw Jason as a great friend, and Theron's Godfather

Nico was Zaria's...Annabeth had pointed out that there would be...um, issues, if Nico was Theron's Godfather...

"Hey, Percy!" someone called down from the beach. The group stopped to look down on a sandy beach, where a picnic was set up, by a brown haired woman with a few gray hairs

"Hey Grandma!" Percy had taken to call his mother that, A to joke about her age (Even if she didn't look it), and B, to not confuse the kids when they were younger (A/N, my dad did this with his mom)

Quite quickly, a feast of blue food ensued, with chuckles are around the group as they chuckled and exchanged comments, they never did see Sally enough, she was really quiet busy with her new job...

Theron had taken a gulp of water when he detected something. Theron was unique as his senses, in addition to his reflexes, were enhanced when water was ingested, touching him or in anyway making contact

"That's Jackson...it appears we have more than one target"

"Lord Dionysus will be pleased"

Theron's eyes went wide

"Satyrs, they know we're here, and are on Dionysus's orders"

The group exchanged quick glances...

"Quickly, get in the water...I'll get..." Percy began, before another voice drawled

"Yeah...I don't think so" they turned to see a guy who looked a lot like Percy, but less attractive and a tad green, and that's not pointing out his extra tails

"Triton!"

"Perceus...Lord Zeus demands your presence, be grateful he even bothers to look at you" Percy glared at his half brother

They had never gotten along, but Triton had grown worse as Percy gained more admiration from his father for his role in fighting the Giants...to a point he defected to Zeus

Percy was now the 'Heir of the sea', though he hadn't taken godhood (Zeus would notice and track him down).

"Okay" Percy looked over his shoulder at the four others behind him "Get out of here, avoid the Satyrs. Get to the University, and wait there, this won't take long"

"But, dad..." Shannon began before Theron grabbed her arm

"There's no time!" he dragged her off as Percy drew the pen of bronze, clicking it to unleash its true sword form

"Bring it!"

"Oh I shall, brother!"

And so Brother clashed, and all the mist blocked Mortals saw were crashing waves

The group hopped scaled a stair case back onto the Sea Wall, to find two satyrs waiting with clubs

"Give up now"

"I don't think so" Theron, who at the head of the group, held a bronze phone in his hands, the sort with no covering screen or pull out keyboard, and clicked the button that normally would call someone

It caused instead the phone to morph into a blade just slightly shorter than Riptide, which quickly sliced down the Satyrs, the half human creatures exploding into dust that fell to the ground as annual flowers as they fled the battle scene

The sword Theron had was a birthday present from Uncle Tyson, a working phone that didn't lure monsters (However, you couldn't text or use the number 3 without cancelling out the shielding), but it had two battle modes

A couple of other Satyrs attempted to come at them from behind, but while one was tripped by Shannon over the side of the sea wall, another had his neck grabbed by Zaria, as electricity coursed through the goat being, frying him

They made a dash down the path towards the exit, getting to a particularly steep drop into the sea, before other Satyrs flew at them, aiming to capture them and bring them to Zeus

Zaria and Shannon drew a blade apiece as a blast of lightning fried one more Satyr as two jumped down into the group

One flung itself at Shannon, who blocked its club smash attack at her head, before kneeing him where Apollo should never illuminate with his power. The goat cried out, sounding like a goat being bled to death, before he was beheaded by the Granddaughter of Poseidon

However the other Satyr appeared behind Sally and groped her breasts, with the old style, super pervert style of Satyrs that they had, mostly, worked out though ages of therapy

"Well well, what a MILF you..." Sally grabbed him by the head and angrily tossed into the churning sea below

"HELP ME, I CAN'T SWIM..." Sally threw a large rock at his head, the stone smashing him like a cartoon character when stuck by an anvil, sending him down into the murky deep

They exchanged looks...don't tick off Granny Jackson if you value your life

However, as they were thinking this, tree limbs rose from the pavement to bind Theron.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Two Nymphs, obviously contracted by the Satyrs, had bound the Son of Percy, before he was beginning to sink into the ground rapidly, vanishing just as Shannon had lunged at the spot he had been last

"THERON!" Percy, having dealt with Triton, surged up from the sea where his mom had drowned the perverted Satyr, landed with a start...before he extended bands of sea water like tentacles into the woods, where they dragged out the two nymphs, restraining them like rope

"Where, did you, take, my, SON!" Percy had Riptide against their necks, scowling heavily

They looked fearful "Lord Zeus told us that..."

"I can, and will, call someone with a bit more, direct authority, and a far more willingness to use violence, and her very temperamental assistant with a most, re_volting_ temper" Percy sent the threat with that edge of humor to strike what would happen if they refused "Over you nymphs, if you don't tell me, NOW"

They exchanged looks, sure they listened to Zeus...but Artemis, who would do a favor for Percy most likely, was far more important to them...and much more lethal

After all, she was the inspiration for Texas Chainsaw massacre films, for Nymphs, which pretty much showed Nymphs that had angered her...being cut

"They are going to YVR!" they squealed

"The airport..." he dropped the nymphs as he charged towards the airport with speed like Grover to an all you can each, free Enchilada buffet

The others just behind him as the nymphs sobbed in terror, feeling truly close to death for the first time in their long lives

_Richmond, South of Vancouver proper, Canada Line_

Satyrs, even when on kidnapping missions, were naturally environmentally careful. So, many of them used public transportation frequently

So, the two Satyrs that had been at the end to kidnap Percy's son had grabbed him, knocked him out with a sleep enducing herb, and boarded the closest Canada Line, the rapid transit train line Vancouver had installed for the 2010 Olympics

The boy mist veiled to resemble a suitcase

One of the Satyrs happened to be looking out the window, and spotted something

"Hey...Is that.." It was one of the Electric cars that had taken precedent in recent years, after they had perfected the designs, a Ford Taranis

A blue, Ford Taranis

With a really angry Percy at the wheel, accelerating after them, and luckily with Shannon and Zaria misting the car to look like a police vehicle with sirens flashing

"Hades...its Jackson" The Satyrs exchanged looks, before one flashed his fingers as mist swirled

"What did you do..." the slightly less extreme Satyr whimpered, as a branch from a tree fell and hit a car

The car spun out of control as the driver was blinded, before slamming more cars, who slammed into more...

Until a full out pileup was in Percy's way, on a one way street

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED SOME PEOPLE!"

"So what...their useless humans"

If they had stayed just a bit longer, they would have notice that the Taranis was a few feet away from each other car, as if magnetically repelled

A panting Zaria was using electro magnetic energy to make the car unable to contact the others, saving them from the crash as Percy was getting, very sea weedy plans in his head

Getting to the end of the train about a half an hour later, they exited and with their singular luggage piece, which they took on as carry on, boarded a flight straight to JFK, a speedy transit through security with mist aid

However, the better Satyr happened to look out his window, as he spotted Percy standing on the tarmac, looking like Hades after Maria got fried, fused with Poseidon if he had seen what abuse Sally had endured under her former husband/ smell wall for Percy, Gabe Ugliano

"Um...he's back"

"How is he still here! Oh well, its not like he can stop a plane..."

"Um...you do know this airport borders the ocean, right?"

Silence...

Then a lot of mist aided fast forwarding, as the plane, which had been currently preparing to launch, accelerated into the air with futuristic speed...

As a chain of water bound itself to its wheels

The plane stopped in its tracks, particularly as water took to grabbing hold of its wings, to prevent a possible roll over

Percy was gritting as he restrained the Boeing 797's attempt at lift off, managing it but his water bindings being reinforced with a veil of his own sweat

He had offered to slow down the plane while they found a place to park the car, and prepare a mist related reason why two teenagers were about to break into a plane and steal what the mortals saw as a suitcase...

As the sky rumbled above him

Zaria and Shannon, who were running to get on the plane, saw the rumbling sky

"DAD!"

A blast of lightning shot down at Percy, shaking the ground as the water shattered, sending the plane into the air with the increased speed of all the held in tension from the restraint

However, as the smoke from the bolt impact cleared, a charred Percy was still alive, as a exhausted Zaria, who had used her own power to lesson the bolt's impact (Zeus having had just the sense not to use his deadliest form of the weapon in the heart of one of the world's major airports), collapsed to the ground alongside him

Shannon collapsed to the ground, crying

"THERON!"


	3. Welcome to Camp Prison

Well, its time one again, to try and get this story taking off, with some hinting, and some pointing out some enemies that will make this story more distinct to that of Moon Heir and the Lost Ones

Which, be sure to read as well, but still review this one as well

Animeman; Zeus, may be horrible, but at times he has sense. He isn't as bad as the Ministry of Magic...he's got some sense

_Olympus_

"Lord Dionysus, capture successful" The Satyr bowed via Iris message to his lord.

The Wine God smiled "Well done, please send Mr. Jackson here, for interrogation..."

Athena frowned "A tad extreme, isn't it..."

"Its not" Apollo said, harsher than normal. At strange looks, he frowned "I just don't like that kid for some reason, I can't put my finger on it"

Hera had a really complexed look "He shouldn't exist"

"Duh, we should have killed Jackson long ago!" Ares roared

"No...Annabeth is sterile" but Shannon, and thus Theron, had her looks, it was impossible, when she made someone sterile, no mortal child bearing clinic could help

"My children aren't...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Zeus scowled "Why do you care, she ran off with that Jackson"

Athena frowned "I care about all my children, and while I do not agree with Annabeth on who she has married...I would never do something that cruel! Wives have been killed over that sort of thing, cheated on, cast aside..."

"And all the more reason to do it to her" Hera had a dark grin

Athena looked ready to show off her goddess of war side (Which was oddly more so as a Greek) before Apollo had a nasty look on his face

"But, Artemis can overpower you, Goddess of Childbirth and all"

Hera scowled "That's a mute point! That would require a sacrifice of something big!"

"Well, we know that Artemis holds Jackson in favor" Athena appeared to be figuring it out "And Theron...that's a name that means Hunter...it is possible that Artemis restored Annabeth and Theron was given to her as a offering"

Still, Athena, while that explanation made sense, she still felt like her hypothesis was lacking in something...

"Artemis did occasionally wonder about raising a male to see if she could make 'a good one'" Apollo noted with disdain, this reminded him far too much of the Orion thing

"You did a similar thing with Jason, Hera" Zeus noted

"Yes, but I moved Jason at the earliest opportunity I had without damaging him" Hera growled "But that boy is still in contact with his family..."

"To be fair, Artemis is nicer than you are" Athena said dryly to Hera's fury "And as to Shannon...perhaps she overdosed the Fertility restoration and created twins"

"But what about that Zaria girl, she looks a lot like that Thalia brat Artemis leads..." Dionysus began before he probably guessed

Zeus look mildly upset about what was implied, that someone got his daughter

"Now then...well" Athena began "Lets send the boy to Camp...perhaps he will talk to his Aunts and Uncles about things, more willingly than if he forced him to"

"Aww...force is always better" Ares whined

_Camp Half Blood_

Theron's eyes slowly rose up, the pupils shining a dulled color of metal, as he woke up on the ground on some porch...overlooking...

"Camp Half Blood" His parents told him about this place...he had to get out of here...

"So, your the spawn of Paco and Agnes" An annoying voice said behind him, as Theron frowned

"And I'm taking, from my parents descriptions of your kind's personalities, and the sheer fact that you are here...that you are Dionysus" Theron stood up and turned around, to spy a pudgy man with nearly purple hair in a tacky Tiger Hawaiian Shirt

"Yep...spot on" Dionysus glared down at him

"You, boy, should be more respectful, for I am a god"

"Then why can't you manage to create a new drink to replace wine? You guys can make olive trees blast out of nowhere and turn people into monsters, call it crazy that you could possible create a new wine, that isn't a wine at all. Get around Zeus...but then again, gods aren't exactly ones to think outside the box" well, some of them anyway.

Dionysus glared at the boy, for giving him a good idea...but still he was as impudent as his father

"I've been told not to kill you, yet" the boy somehow had a powerful mental shield...the sort of thing that only disciplined demigods could muster, to block his thoughts from nearby gods (AKA, Annabeth yes, Percy no, Clarisse no, Nico yes) "But, a warning, put a toe out of line, and the others..."

"Dionysus, leave him alone" a middle age centaur trotted over to break up the stare down between them "No threatening campers"

Theron smiled slightly, he was told that Chiron was against the censorship, similar to Lupa, but both stayed at their respective homes to continue their ancient duties. Of course, Theron would take Chiron over Lupa any day...Lupa was more of Uncle Jason's sort

Chiron eyed Theron, and Theron noticed that Chiron appeared to be thinking about something...but he hid it quickly

"Well then, I do believe I'll handle this...I do believe you have Satyrs to debrief"

Dionysus grinned "Oh yes, I get to threaten the newbies...good bye, Thomas"

"Theron"

"Who cares" he wandered away as the white bodied Chiron eyed him up and down, before frowning

"Sorry about that...I only wish that you were able to come here under, better circumstances" he said kindly

"Or not at all" Theron frowned

Chiron sighed "True enough, are your parents well?"

"Oh, their fine" Chiron again to be seeing something, but hid it again as he began to trot towards the cabins

"I'd follow if I were you" Theron reluctantly followed the half horse, avoiding his end

They came upon a large gathering of buildings of various mis matched make; a cabin that resembled a bank, a plant covered one, a worn down one with a Caduceus, a cabin made of sea stone, a silvery cabin...

Chiron appeared to have decided on something "Its not normal for a legacy like you to be here at this camp" he noted on the descendent of gods, such as the child of demigods...

"Can you not compare me to that creep Octavian" Theron heard about that kid from Percy...he was like a bad mix of Rachael, Khione and Luke, a pale and blond seer with power hunger and generally told the future by mutilating stuffed animals

Apparently, he destroyed his father's pillow pet when they first met and was practically a demigod politician, a master of blackmail, speeches and putting blame on others

Chiron frowned "Good point, I don't like him either...well most of your parents kind who have legacies generally train him or her themselves, as our program is more based to allow demigods to live on their own in the real world...hence why the demigods from here are generally more famous than demigods from Camp Jupiter"

"Hey...Uncle Jason isn't that bad, or Aunt Hazel, or..."

"Sorry, professional rivalry" Chiron briefly flushed in shame for accidentally digging at old wounds "Anyway, the few times a legacy did come to Camp, the child had a choice, to stay in either grandparent's cabin? So, Athena or Poseidon?"

"Poseidon" Theron said instantly, which appeared to be further getting Chiron interested about something...

"Well...I don't feel like sharing a room with complete strangers" he defended as Chiron smiled

"I didn't say anything...well you might as well get ready for dinner" Chiron moved past Theron to go somewhere, before whispering

"Don't worry...I know your parents, you will get out of here quick enough. Just give it some time" he galloped away as Theron watched him leave, before going to Cabin 3

_Dinner_

Stares seemed to be following him like bees to honey, as Theron quietly offered food to the few good gods (Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite...anyone who might get him out of here quicker), before he took notes of the demigods around him

He noticed large amounts of Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite demigods; and several Zeus kids who did not resemble, or act like, their brother and sister Jason and Thalia at all, they had a stuck up air around them, proud of their power and being more like their father in that regard

Hades and Poseidon cabins were all empty, aside for himself, and the hunters were not around either, leaving four empty cabins, while the Hermes cabin was now only home to unclaimed demigods

"Attention campers" Dionysus began "I hate you all" no one took notice, they must be used to it "And now I have one more to hate, this on a legacy, of two demigods of...issue; Thompson Jackieson"

Chiron coughed

"Theron Jackson...whatever. Anyway, I must remind you all of the ban on all color altered soda drinks in the camp, that cellphones come with a 50% increased chance of painful death and that Capture the Flag is next friday; Cabin 1 currently holds the laurels..."

"BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME!" One particularly smug Zeus child yelled

"And I could care less...Cabin 1 vs Cabin 20, blah blah blah, and I if you all leave and get eaten, I will hate you less. Good night, to me. I curse you all" he left

_Meanwhile, Unknown Location_

A great throne stood in a room filled with light, before a brightly lit passageway. A powerful man sat upon the throne, as several humans bowed before him

"The preparations are going as planned" one said "The Olympians move for war, as do we"

"And of the heroes of the prophecy with the Gigantes?"

"They are in great conflict with most of Olympus...some gods may be out of our reach without getting them involved, but the rumor stands that if we get Jupiter, Percy will show up to watch with Popcorn"

"Don't get overconfident, look at Saturn and Terra and tell me what resulted from such hubris? They are defeated. Do you want a repeat of that? No...so we will not move recklessly. We have gained strength recently, but not near enough to conquer them if a true hero fights"

"Shall we, persuade them to work for us?"

The man glared down at them "Are you an idiot! That will not work...your see that soon enough"

The powerful man rose from his throne, as the people before him bowed before him, like a living god

"Before us, the legacies of Greece and Rome are nothing buy children. The upstart Olympians may think we're down...but we are not out. Soon..." light flashed to reveal the powerful body of the eye of Horus, the mortal who bore his spirit, Carter Kane "We will have our revenge"


	4. Primo and the shocking secret

Better results this time with reviews and favorites, and hopefully a nice little surprise I have planned now will keep it going just as well.

Oh, and Naruto fans, spoiler at the end of this I need to ask this way as I have no Naruto story going on right now to do it in this story. If you do not want to be spoiled, it has a skip over section. Its towards the end for a change in pace

Magicdemigod; No, the House of Life is the enemy this time around

Animeman and Fuyarto; Thanks

Note, I will not be here for the next avaliable update day, which if I was unimpeded would be Saturday, so do not worry

_Camp Half Blood_

Theron woke up to a rather comfortable bed in the sea floor like adobe of Cabin three, his grandfather's cabin. And, if he had his way, he'd just stay in here until say, he got rescued

He had eaten quickly, then got into the cabin before any god or demigod could bother him. He knew quite well that they would try to get him to talk about his family, and not in a pleasant way, so the security of his grandfather's cabin was a powerful deterrent.

For the cabins were like the thrones, gods just didn't mess with other gods cabins. They could mess with their own (As the few males who had snuck into the Artemis cabin learned in their last lessons), but not any other cabins

However demigods were not counted by this rule

A harsh banging was now assaulting the cabin's door

"Come on out, fresh meat!" the voice that belonged to that Zeus kid yelled out arrogantly.

Theron couldn't help but think that he sounded a tad like that character from that show Dad liked as a kid that was a manga as well...the character with hair that sort of looked like a ducks butt

"Um, no. My name is not fresh meat, so go away" he yawned.

"I'm the councilor of Cabin 1, and I demand you come out!"

"Well, I'm the councilor of Cabin 3, so I refuse!"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOUR JUST SOME NEW CAMPER!"

Theron had a evil grin on his face, recalling a few stories his father and Uncle Jason had told him, about a certain rule that had applied to them both

"Actually, as the only occupant of this cabin with no senior cabin mates, I am by default, a councilor, of equal say to you. So, go...I don't know what it is your kind does, charge a car battery, light a lightbulb, something?" he knew quite well from Aunt Thalia and Zaria what descendents of Zeus were capable of, but he just felt like messing with him

"You can't talk to me like that! My father's the king"

"Your father's a jerk" Theron countered

"Oh, just because you heard all those inflated stories from your father..."'

"I could say the same for you" Theron countered everything that this kid brought up

That's when the door was blown off

A huge explosion vaporized the door, as a blond kid in Camp Attire with a copy of Aegis and a sword in hand was looking murderous.

His hair was blond, but with black highlights. His eye were the same blue as a fully charged energy core in cartoons. He had the runners build that his half sister and niece did, but with more muscle than they did.

"No one insults Primo Megiswatts and get away with it!"

"Megiswatts what sort of last name is that?"

"MY LAST NAME"! Theron was blasted with a bolt of lightning, blasting him through the back of the cabin and into the back woods. He shook it off as Primo emerged from the very large hole he made, stunned

"What...that's not..."

"Your head obviously isn't getting enough 'watts, well aside for your ego anyway. The children, or descendents, of the big three were always trying to kill each other, do you think that would be the case if we fried that easily?"

"So what? Your only the legacy of a washed up hasbin. A pretender to fame, you cannot defeat a truly powerful demigod!"

"I say I can" Theron drew his phone, and clicked as it formed into sword mode

Primo blasted lightning at Theron, who dodged the attack as a fried spot was left on the ground. Leaping into the air and slamming his blade down, a cut was left in the dirt as Primo sliced his blade at the Legacy's neck

Theron blocked it with a quick guard, before he rapidly slashed back, before using the Viper Beheading move that his father taught him

With a snarl, Primo blocked the attacks. He was hardly lacking the skills to be as boastful as he wanted to, but then again, overconfidence and boastfulness were Fatal Flaws, no?

Theron did have one advantage here, he had sparred with Zaria enough times to know the tricks of the Zeus line trade. With that, he had counters for them, while Primo never fought one of the Poseidon line, so he was not familiar with his powers.

With a tug on his gut, water rose up from the soil to impact into Primo, knocking him down as the droplets covered Theron, soothing fatigue while increasing his abilities as he much faster flew at Primo to disarm him

He was blocked by Primo's Aegis, he seemed to be growling in fury at being blocked, his eyes appeared to be taking a different tint than normal

With a surge of wind, Primo blew Theron off of him before he lunged for his sword, but Theron beat him to it and kicked it into the woods, moving like a blur as water dripped off of him

"Your pay for that, because unlike your nobody of a daddy, I can fight without a weapon!" Theron sent a blast of water at the son of Zeus once more

Primo formed a ball of wind to block the water attack, before he forced himself back up and blasted at the legacy with lightning from his hand, which for dramatic effect he had summoned with his hand risen in a epic pose before firing

Theron smirked, that was the movement he had been waiting for, a lightning attack

Drawing his sword, he slammed it into the ground firmly as he was illuminated by the lightning attack, and the lightning drawn into the earth.

"What the...I CAN'T STOP!" Primo said with a shock of panic as his lightning was being drained out of him, like a constantly on battery, he couldn't cease the flow of electricity...

He was at this kids Mercy

Thero smirked. His father had figured out this method by sparing with Thalia a few times, by using their limited earth powers and a large conducting bit of metal to send electricity into the earth in an endless loop, that would drain lightning users dry

It probably wouldn't work on Zeus that well, but against one of his descendents it was a perfect counter

A simple grounding of electricity, but effective none the less in disabling them

Primo was looking pale, he looked terrified, sensing that his life was in immediate peril. However, Theron disengaged the loop, as an exhausted Primo toppled to the ground lacking any consciousness but he had a pulse, thankfully.

Meanwhile, the entire fight was being watched by Chiron, who saw all he needed to see

_Unknown Location_

Percy and Zaria each lay on beds in a basic medical facility, well it was a lot better than a hospital (Your local St. something's hospital can't really heal god level injuries, can they?) but it lacked the cute nurses or the vending machines

Even lollipops were in a lacking here, it was more or less a simple infirmary.

"Percy..." a sad looking person said, sitting on the side of her husband's bed. A pretty blond woman, with tan skin, gray eyes and immense intelligence was frowning over him

"What did you expect...trying to stop a plane was very...sea weed brainy, that's the only one way to put it" Another lady said, who was sitting with Zaria, a black haired female with electric eyes, who pretty much was an older Zaria

"Of course it was...yet brave all the same. As soon as this mess is sorted out, I'll have to give him an earful, but still..."

"But what are we going to do about Theron...seeing as you won't let me go after him" Thalia said, very annoyed at her friend

Annabeth growled "Listen Thalia, your not as fast as you used to be, substitute or not. A replacement battery is not as good as the original, your replacement power is not as powerful as your huntress power. Not to mention the fact that your a giant magnet for monsters, still"

"Wow, I must be soo weak..." Thalia said sarcastically "Not able to hold off a few monsters"

"Its not just that, I have no doubt you could retrieve Theron, but you'd be pursued by the gods across the country to get him back here, and that's assuming Theron isn't injured or incapacitated in some way, or you. And even if it all goes well, the gods will find this place, and I really don't feel like moving"

Thalia scowled, Annabeth was always right...

"Don't worry, Thalia, I will go" another said, entering the room

_Meanwhile, Camp Half Blood_

Chiron, having witnessed the fight, had taken Theron into his office, which had protections against gods, monsters and other campers from overhearing.

"Hey, that guy attacked me first..."

"I know, Theron" Chiron commented seriously "Though I can't exactly say that's going to endear you to Zeus...but before that, I need to ask you something"

"What?" Theron frowned...somehow he had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like this

"Your fighting style, every demigod type has its own unique style, and legacies blend their parents styles into one. However..."

Theron had just the faintest of frowns, did he really pick up...

"Your style, has nothing from Annabeth, which leads me to suspect that, while Percy Jackson is indeed your father, that Annabeth Chase is not your mother"

CLIFFHANG, and now for the spoiler to Naruto that I want to point out (I will leave skipping room)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To my old fans from Mysterious Power and Last Vampiress...SOMEHOW MADARA WAS BROUGHT BACK BY THE SUMMONING IMPURE RESSURECTION (If I had to guess ,the hidden casket)...what do you think is going on?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Confirmation, Dreams and Warnings

I'm back, and I have to wonder how far I can take this idea?

Dalek; Only a demigod and god in tangem can defeat a giant, and its the wrong story to be asking that

Animeman; Your see eventually

Guy who gave no name; How true, I hid it for a bit

Now, where was I?

Chiron's Office, Camp Half Blood

_...But before that, I need to ask you something"_

_"What?" Theron frowned...somehow he had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like this_

_"Your fighting style, every demigod type has its own unique style, and legacies blend their parents styles into one. However..."_

_Theron had just the faintest of frowns, did he really pick up..._

_"Your style, has nothing from Annabeth, which leads me to suspect that, while Percy Jackson is indeed your father, that Annabeth Chase is not your mother"_

Theron looked shocked, before he rose his eyebrow "Is it that obvious?"

Chiron eyed the son of Percy for a moment before answering "No...but I've been training demigods for over 3000 years, I've picked up these signs. Even the gods are not as good...and its times like this I'm glad I god proofed this room" He did not need to be given the Arachne treatment

Or the poor demigod who he had put on bathroom patrol so often he said he was better at cleaning toilets than the gods...it wasn't pretty

"Good, I'm just glad it wasn't totally noticeable. I've spent years with my half sister, Shannon, to a point I had hoped I could do a good enough imitation of a legacy of Athena. Dad was always worried something like this" he noted being dragged here against his will "would happen so he had said I should, if that happened, pretend to be Aunt Annabeth's kid"

Now Chiron was confused "Annabeth, Chase?"

"Annabeth Jackson, Nee Chase"

"Daughter of Athena?"

"Yes" where was he going with this

"Intelligent, a tad pompous, proud, hard working, independent, fights with a knife, possessive of those she loves, cheat on me and I will kill you slowly and painfully, Annabeth?"

"You described her perfectly"

Chiron had a blank on this one "But, your not her son?"

Theron scowled "I thought we established that"

"Yes, but this is...well you heard the final thing I mentioned, the kill you slowly and painfully for cheating part? Well, as I assume their still together, based on you calling her Aunt Annabeth, well she may deny it but she could be very Hera like in such regards"

Theron smiled slightly "You know she'll try to kill you now, right?"

Chiron paled "IF you could avoid mentioning that to her, I'd be appreciative. So, I assume at no point she tried to kill you?"

"No" Theron looked appalled at the thought

"Abuse?"

"NO!"

"Glaring at you for an extended period?"

"Only when its mid terms" he gave a very demigod like answer. Studying for demigods is almost as bad as monsters, just far less merciful.

Tests don't put you out of your misery, and come back quicker than monsters

"Okay then, let me just say it bluntly, why exactly did Percy have a kid with someone who is not Annabeth and why did Annabeth not go ballistic?" Not even the gods could pull that of, though Poseidon and Hades were closest to that feat.

Theron frowned "You could say I'm the payment"

"Payment?" this sounded...awkward

Theron appeared to be, a little unnerved about talking about his birth, but it didn't last too long as he went into detail

"Well, my mom helped Dad and Aunt Annabeth with something really important" he was obviously keeping that to himself. Mom was always fond of Dad, but she never was good with relationships...something I sometimes think I inherited from her. Luckily, she has just enough similarities in looks to Aunt Annabeth, while I inherited most of my looks from dad, so what I did get from her, hence why I would have to pretend to be Aunt Annabeth's son in this sort of situation"

Chiron frowned, that was a, rather well thought up explanation. It was nice to see Annabeth had retained her mind's strength despite twenty years away from her siblings to constantly challenge her in that regard.

"Your not going to bring this up, are you?" Theron asked. To his relief, Chiron gave a hearty laugh, which reminded him that Aunt Annabeth and his mother thought highly of Chiron, to his Aunt he was practically her father or favorite uncle

"Why would I do that? I only stayed around because Percy wouldn't want me abandoning demigods to die" the same reason as Lupa had given, just far less friendly "It would be a breach in his trust to me to get his son in trouble."

_Later that night_

Dreams were no fun for demigods, be they legacy or not.

For years, he had heard his Dad, Aunt Annabeth, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Jason and the rest go on about how their dreams were bad...but never believed them

Until he had one of his own, that is

He was in a forest, illuminated by the glow of the stars alone, the moon was new, black, missing. He was running through the forest, swift footed and quick

All around him, the forest stirred. Sleepy dryads, the twitchy fox, the hooting owl...

When a huge burst of light blasted through the forest

He stared at it, as an offending scent assaulted his nostrils

Dream Change

Now he was at home, but a home without the full lived in feeling his did...as he heard crying.

For this time, he was not a person in the dream, but a ghostly viewer

It was Aunt Annabeth, younger, but still obviously his tan aunt. His father was clutching her, rubbing her upper back soothingly as she let it all out

He wasn't much of a romantic, but he found it to be very sweet

"Damn Hera...Damn her" Annabeth wheezed out "Damn her..."

"Annabeth..." his father tried to soothe

"I'm...ruined. I'm broken...I'm worthless...!"

"Annabeth! Your not worthless! Your smart, your brave, your hot..."

"Percy...I'm damaged! Wrecked! Barren! You always wanted a family...and I can't help you...you deserve someone better, someone whole..."

Percy drew her sobbing face into his chest silencing her

"Annabeth...your more important to me than having a family. I mean, who wants all that crying, whining, all those tantrums, and diaper changes..." Annabeth pushed out of his chest as she bauled louder, as Percy panicked

"Wait, was it something I said?"

Theron sighed; Dad never changes

However, at that point, his dream began to spiral out of control

Huh? Dad never said this would happen...

Random images began to flash before him

An ancient battle of Romans against, something else

A Hawk and a Hippo

A great red pyramid

A slab with words on it glowing brightly

A great canine attacking a boy in a glowing aura of some sorts

A person who could only be described, as a Anti Aphrodite

A old man sucking on a staff like a baby on a pacifier (Creepy)

A great, shaking creature, like a Drakon...but something else

He was then shaken awake, by someone in his father's old cabin

Alarmed, he jumped back, drawing his phone to engage sword mode, as the stranger shook his head

"Honestly, that's hardly polite, honestly I've met several others like you in the other 1029 places I've been, but your quite easily the most quick to try and kill me"

He was tall, dressed in worn clothing. He had blond hair, looking as blond as Apollo's, as said by his family to be. Below his sun kissed hair, tan skin covered his body, (or was it grime?), illuminating great blue eyes the depth of an ocean, yet with the look in his eyes as if the sea itself was weathered with age

He looked like some character from an old cartoon his dad liked and had as one of those 'I'm old and I miss my youth' sort of cartoon collections he probably watched when no one was around in dark basement while cos-playing as a character from it (For some reason, he had a green body suit with orange leg warmers for such an occasion...shiver)

"Who are you!"

"I go by many names; Space walker, the Kyudiame, the last, but now my mantle is of Taisune. And, forgive me for waking you, but you were being assaulted with dangerous memories. Also be lucky that my associate did not wake you, likely with the dreaded, Marshmallow Hell No Jutsu"

"Dangerous?" how could memories be dangerous?

He didn't ask what was so dangerous about Marshmallows

Taisune looked into the dark sky, where the chariot began to illuminate the Atlantic seaboard in vibrant hues of orange, red and yellow "Your kind has enemies, enemies perhaps grander than the Titans or Giants. How their people were weakened before their first defeat will not occur this time around. This time, vengeance will be theirs. But, of course, I must wonder, where does your family stand in this conflict, now that you have no love for Olympus?"

Theron looked outraged "YOU THINK MY DAD, MOM OR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY WOULD SIDE WITH SOMETHING WORSE THAN THE TITANS..." Taisune rose his hand up to silence him

"Who says they were evil. To them, Jason's kind, and thus by relation your father's kind ,are evil. Its all in perspective..."

"Tai-Kun!" a voice shot out as a female appeared in the cabin as well

Dressed in black clothing that was also familiar, as was this Taisune guy, she had a purple jacket tied around her hips and red hair, which was parted into nine main segments. Her body, while buxom, still had the lean, regal appearance of a top predator, a creature capable of destroying all in her path without mercy merely on a whim

Sort of like his mother, if she was insane

"Fluffy-Chan?"

Theron frowned, who, besides cats, dogs and three headed dogs owned by half giants, was named Fluffy?

She looked annoyed at the name, but ignored it "The man slut is here"

Taisune sighed "I don't think Zeus, Jupiter...sir sparky pants, whatever is that bad, but its a warning regardless. Well then, don't agree to anything he says, and now I leave you with one more piece of advice, do not go to Brookyln..."

They flashed away in a shock of yellow, but before Theron could figure out what that was, a bellowing voice yelled

"Where is, Theron Jackson!"

Orig techs (Sorry, I felt like doing this again in case no one knows what I meant) earlier

Marshmallow Hell No Jutsu

Rank; E

Description; Buxom females use their breasts to cause mild suffocation, or fan service. May or may not be also used to show affection


	6. Theron's mother

Really busy guys, but I'm back

Animeman; Pretty much

Lightning; You could say that

Well, its time to reveal Theron's parent, I'm surprised no ones guessed it yet. Or jabbed at it, or anything. I thought I hinted at it well, nice and subtle, but still rather there. Anyway, I will devote a few chapters to explaining how Theron, Zaria and the rest of the current scenario came to be

Be free to voice your wild theories and options of this chapter, I would like to here them.

_Bear Mountain_

The popular State Park, its green rolling hills and gleaming lake having attracted many people over the ages, and may have possibly been the place where Kate Smith had recorded her theme song, _When the Moon Comes Over the Mountain_, here, was populated and frequented by many wild animals, ranging from the tiny squirrel to the mighty bear, hence its name

However, in the early morning light, only a single fisherman was present, his rod danging in the water to lure in the fish he sought, spotted something rather odd

A bright light was dashing across the path alongside the lake, almost like a comet.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief, as the blur flew into the woods, and vanished from sight. The man looked into the water.

"I need to stop having this fish...I'm seeing things" He looked down into the water, to see something gold...

"I'm seeing things...I'm seeing things..." he rowed his boat away

However, a few hours later, a teenager saw the same thing, and grabbed a rare early american gold piece, worth to collectors over five hundred thousand dollars

With it, the teen put a down payment to his college, fully bought a car, and was later set for life

_Camp Half Blood_

"COME OUT NOW, THERON JACKSON!" A voice bellowed

Theron yawned, ignoring it

"I, ZEUS, ORDER YOU!"

Theron sighed, wishing he still had an Ipod to drown out Zeus's yelling...

When the door to the cabin was blown from its hinges.

The door impacted into the wall, sticking into it like a really big tack, as a band of electricity wrapped around Theron like rope, pulling him out.

Struggling, he was hoisted up, bound, before the salt and pepper haired king of the Gods, Zeus.

He was not amused

"That, is what happens to those who defy me!"

Theron frowned "You know, I hope you know someone who can repair that?" the binds tightened as he said that. Around Zeus were gods, who based off the descriptions his mom and the rest of the family had given, were Apollo, Dionysus, Athena and Hera.

"SILENCE!" Apollo then walked forward, looking rather serious, and rather loathful, look on him

So...his mother did guess his reaction then, even if he couldn't know himself

"You, Theron Jackson, possess information on the whereabouts of Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace. You will now tell us, now"

Theron frowned "And why would I, exactly do that?"

"Because we, the gods, order you to!" Hera snarled.

"So the Peahen shrieks" Theron mused, as Hera looked ready to kill him "Oh, if your aiming to kill me, you might as well do it, before I say anything you need, and take my knowledge to Uncle Nico and his family"

Apollo glared at the boy "Don't make me do something your regret"

Zeus grinned darkly, there was a reason he had Apollo for this, particular interrogation, and it wasn't just for being the god of Truth. Dionysus had informed him of his mental shields

And Apollo, knew how to make children of water talk

"You will talk, _Αρκούδα μυστικά σας με ειλικρίνεια_!" Apollo cast as a golden light illuminated Theron for a time, before it shorted out

All the gods were stunned, Apollo's truth spell failed.

Athena blinked in particular...her hypothesis...could that be the answer. Only one person was immune to that power...

Apollo growled "No matter, I have other ways of getting you to talk"

"What, that old Oprah show? Or perhaps you prefer that Dr. Phil show, my mom" Apollo detected a lie, not knowing he was referring to Annabeth there, he just assumed he was a closet fan of them "Likes to watch them and has their entire series on video"

Apollo briefly smiled about his daughter and son, before glaring at the boy again, why did this kid infuriate him so much "No" his hands began to glow, as he pressed them onto Theron's sides...

As his power again shorted out

His power, to use the sun to painfully evaporate the water in his blood, failed.

Apollo backed away from the still bound demigod, stunned to a point of Haikuing

_This Demigod bothers me_

_He won't tell the truth_

_Why won't my powers work_

He cursed the boy in an undertone right after he finished, unheard by anyone

Everyone present shivered at the Haiku that was just preformed, before Hera turned on Apollo

"You, are totally USELESS!" she screeched, before she turned on the boy, before summoning a razor sharp peacock feather in her hand, that looked like something Ares would give her for mothers day.

"This, is the way to get them to talk"

Athena looked alarmed, if she was getting the right feel from this, then her not grandson was in danger. If anything, he was even more interesting now "Hera, that is overkill..."

"I'LL SHOW HIM OVERKILL!" Hera placed the sharp feather by Theron's neck "Now then, where is your mommy?"

"Right here...bitch" a silver arrow flew through the air and struck Hera in the neck. Coughing a fit, Hera collapsed to the ground, as a silver blur formed around Theron's binds

The blur took a form of a young adult, about age 24, a tall and lithe figure with tanned skin, as if she spent a long amount of time outdoors, with auburn hair that was tied in a long ponytail that went down to her shoulder blades. Her feet were covered by combat boots, silver camo pants and a silver jean jacket, covering a bluish gray shirt.

Athena frowned, her hypothesis was correct...as impossible as it seemed

A slash from a knife broke the binds, as Theron drew his phone, and clicked the end button, as the phone activated its other form

Of a bronze bow, of which both weapons were trained at Dionysus.

They fired, as both of their loaded, silver arrows impacted into Dionysus's chest, knocking him to the ground. Had be been mortal, that would have been a fatal wound.

However, both he and Hera entered their true forms as they returned to Olympus, the woman's thin, yet toned, arm blocking her son from the light, while she herself was unaffected by it

Zeus, Apollo and Athena were stunned

"Artemis?"

The huntress grabbed Orion as they both vanished in a silver flash. Zeus looked around in a fury, glad no Demigods were up to see that

"WHERE DID SHE GO? GET HER! I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

_Gettysburg National Military Park  
_

A battle field of valor, sacrifice and blood, where North fought south, where golden grass shimmered in the breeze, long silent cannons and defensive fortifications stood alongside modern roads and monuments to the many fallen warriors from this land

A place where, behind the veil of mist, another battle raged, a fiercer war than even the Civil war...

But, now is not the time to go into that, I do believe we have something more modern to be discussing...

Running was a skill of Artemis, having honed it over thousands of years in the forests of Europe, the Near East, and North America, long range teleportation, in particular with a passenger, was not something she was particularly good, or endurable, with . So, Artemis reformed from her silver blur, her son alongside her, a few miles off course in the ancient battlefield, the both of them overlooking the tall forest viewpoint of Little Round Top, the empty battlefield before them

Theron smiled "Thanks...mom" she hugged him

"I'm just glad to see your safe, my son. Everyone will be happy to see you again, they were so worried about you...oh Theron" she tightened the hug as golden tears began to leak from her eyes

"My son...my only child" it wasn't like she needed to give him a sibling, he had Sheron, Zaria...

"You know...Olympus is going to know now" Theron brought up as she opened her normally moon light colored eyes, that at times, such as now, appeared moon gray, generally when she was experiencing extreme emotion. "I mean, I may have played the plan well enough, with only Chiron picking that up, not even Athena seemed to, but you sort of made it obvious" She sighed

"It was unavoidable. I'm not ashamed to have a child, I just hope..." Theron collapsed right in front of her, out of nowhere

"THERON!" She picked him up, before taking a smell of him...

"Apollo" she growled, he must have cursed him with some unknown illness while he was trying to force him to rat them out. Placing a hand on his forehead, she flinched at the heat he was radiating.

"Water...need water..." she smelled the air again, as the scent of owls, pens and paper hit her nose. She forced herself up, a sword in hand, as she turned to confront Athena

The goddess of battle strategy glared back at the goddess "I'm surprised at you, Artemis" she said with contempt "You of all people, to break your virgin oath, and with Jackson. And then, to have a son? I'm surprised you didn't just drown him at birth and try until you had a girl?"

Feral rage was welling up in Artemis at her insult to her son, but she had to get him somewhere with water, and away from the gods domains.

"Was that your offering to rid Annabeth of Hera's blight, your own child?" Athena pressed "You sullied yourself, forever surrendering your virginity, to a son of Poseidon. Orion must be rolling in the stars, you going after his brother" Artemis was barely restraining her urge to maim Athena, obviously she was taking her leave from being a virgin goddess harshly.

"So, that Jackson took the virginity of not only my daughter, but also your own, both woman above his position..."

"Who says he got that" Artemis said in a sad overtone, that Athena overhead and froze briefly in shock. Having planned for this, Artemis grabbed her son and, teleported a shorter distance away, as Athena remained there, shocked at what she had just heard.

However, as this place was dotted with Obelisk style monuments, it was a easy point for some to be there

And so, Carter Kane stood, a spell having hid himself from the goddess, the other gods and Artemis's son, observing their conversation with his hawk eyes and enhanced hearing

"I take it, she's the one?" Carter asked the god who to he was the eye, the Egyptian God of War, and Hunting, Horus.

"_Yes, she's the one responsible_"


	7. The Past Gato

Okay, I'm going to try and create an utterly heartless villain in this chapter. I will have to wash my head after putting him to byte, however. The villain does not reflect my personal opinions, I just had to make him sound despicable. This chapter, is also rather dark, though a true vampire, and Fluffy, may approve. I also may do a slight interpretation of some characters from, opposite cultures and their reactions to a Greek God and America. I may not be perfectly accurate, but as one group has no internet, and the other is from a rather religiously heavy nation, I tried to get the right reactions. Eh, I probably messed up, but if I did, just tell me in a none flame form.

Dalek; They are, technically related, in a cross dimensional sense

Animeman; You've got that right

magicdemi-god223; I hinted at it a few times, his name for instance, I even explained what it meant straight out.

Well then, lets continue shall we

_A secluded grove_

The silver blur faded, as some states away from Gettysburg, in a tree lined thicket with a interior large enough to lay a person on the ground with another. Pine needles, dead and tanned orange, lay on the ground inside the thicket

Artemis place her ill son on the ground here to check him better, Theronwas breathing uneasily and a feverful flush on his face.

"Theron..." she grimaced, before she got a serious look. She couldn't bring him back home...knowing Apollo this would turn into a plague.

She wasn't a healing goddess, but she knew a bit about disease, being a patron to womans health...she'd have to try and cure Theron before returning home.

But first, he needed a blanket, and Apollo was sure to be waiting for someone to conquer modern, medical supplies...

"Come, beasts of nature" Artemis said with power, as the forest began to come alive with creatures.

Squirrels flew from the tops of trees, deer stuck their heads in the thicket, a flock of birds took roost above her , a army of ants covered a nearby tree trunk, and even a black bear appeared to her call. However, the bear appeared to be rather old, with gray hair covering its face and it appeared rather thin.

"Creatures of the forest, I call upon your aide...bring me herbs of healing my Squirrels" the chattering rodents scampered off to find the plants she wanted "Birds, gather littered water bottles, fill them with the purest water you can find" the song birds took to the skies "Ants, go to the nearest mortal car and bring any medical supplies you can obtain from them. Do not steal from families, do steal in particular for adulterers, rapists and other people I loath" the ants marched off

"Deer, form a defensive perimeter around this thicket, my powers will protect you from hunters and predators as you do so. Do not allow anyone to approach this place that I don't know of" the deer backed away as she looked sadly at the bear.

"Now, my beast, I shall relieve you of your suffering" the bear bowed its head as Artemis placed her hand on its head, as the age suffering creature shimmered and turned into a perfectly formed bear skin blanket.

She placed the warm fur covering, charmed to be better than normal at keeping her son warm, on Theron, as the creatures who she sent out returned with herbs, water and supplies

As she took to nursing her ill son, Artemis's mind began to reflect on how all of this had happened

_Flashback; back woods of Texas, not far _

Some miles away from the bustling metropolis of Houston, there was a out of the way building, alongside it a barn, that appeared on no zoning maps, for it was not built legally, in fact it was meant to be undetectable by the police and other law aiders in the port area

For it was a 'transfer point' for a smuggler group, who dealt in various, valuable merchandise for other crime syndicates and other 'associations' in the United States and Canada

Several large, fit men, who were rather of the 'white trash' description, were currently unloading 'imports' as we speak, with a short, bald, graying man, who was the leader of this syndicate of crime, who actually resemble a character from that show that Percy liked, some villain who hired a guy with a giant cooking knife...Cato? Bato? Something...but that's not really important

"Hey, where does this stuff go?"

"The Cocaine goes in the barn"

"Um..."

"So do the machine guns"

"Eh..."

"Don't touch the uranium you half wit! We're sending it to Venezuela A.S.A.P, I don't like this stuff at all"

"Eh, what about that box, boss?" the thugs noted a larger box, with a single air hole. It appeared to be rattling, as if something was inside it, moving...as if wanting to get out.

"Oh" he said with a rather nasty look "That is, particularly valuable. Its our, 'special packages' for our customers, bring it in"

With a lot of huffing and grumbling, the large box was moved inside the house, but it didn't have the normal housing dimensions.

The floor on the bottom was a large, open space, with a raised area like that of a auction house almost, but with no seats. A stair case went up to the more, separate, upstairs, where the head smugglers office was, with several; business rooms, where luxury items were detailed

"Ah, this is very good Slump, open the box, but keep the goods restrained"

"Yes boss" the behemoth opened the box, as he yanked out a chain...connected to a chain gang of five tearful, scared looking, girls about the age of sixteen. They looked hungry, dehydrated, and lacking sleep.

"Their perty"

"Shut it Golash! There not for you" the girls appeared terrified "Oh, you can't speak English, savages. Well, you look all right, hmmm very alright"

He examined the five teenagers in front of him

One was an Indian girl, who had black hair and that, red dot thing that the crime lord didn't care what it was called. Of note, though, was C cup breasts, very good.

The next was Middle Eastern, who appeared particularly uncomfortable without those rags covering her. The B cups were a, disappointment, but then again, there was market for 'revenge' on her kind.

Then there was a African, who appeared to be particularly tough looking, among them. Feisty, they liked feisty. Oh, and what a rack this one had, D's.

The one after her was Hispanic, so that was nothing special, but then again she was also easier to watch. After all, she'd be easily called an illegal if she got away, and then she'd be back to be caught again. B's on this one.

The last was a Asian, he had no idea what nation she came from, and he didn't care. She seemed to be the most terrified. As with all asians, she was a flat A, but she had something on the opposite to make up for it...very firm.

"So, while you cannot understand me, you third world rejects, you should know why you are here...if you ever learn how to understand real people. You five tried to rise above your stations, of the inferior kind. Some of you sought education" he laughed at the Indian and Middle Eastern "One ran away from home" the African "One wanted opportunities in a country far too good for her" the Hispanic "And the last one, she thought I was the great leader...your kind are communist idiots in addition to being economic knaves" the Asian "And as a result, you are now the property, of the Gato syndicate. Now, I don't really like your kind, but many do. Your, very good for, keeping business relations. And they pay a premium for fresh lots" the language may be foreign, but his tone sent shivers down their spines, he was going to have people rape them...for money.

"Of course, my coming customers have a, ripping fetish, they also like terror, so be free to..." a bang

"Um, they here" Golash grunted, when the door was blasted down by a water tendril, that flew into Golash and pierced him like a sword. The probably inbred Boonie hit the ground as Slump looked around in terror, as Gato concealed his alarm

The girls, well it was better then being raped, dying quickly.

Then, out of nowhere, a blast of electricity struck into Slump, setting him of fire as Gato found himself trapped between water, and lightning.

As his spine got snapped

He cried out in pain, as something went inside him, and grabbed his heart...and then he knew not, as his body began to melt like a candle. The girls looked disturbed, and slightly relieved.

As the body of the smuggler melted down, their savior was shown, as the water and lightning also revealed two others

The water was controlled by a boy with jet black hair, in American cloths, the lightning by a girl who looked about his age, with looks that, to the Iranian, would have gotten her stoned.

While 'Gato' was apparently killed by a 12 year old in silver, with unholy rage. Then, five silver balls of light formed on her fingers, and shot into them

They had no ability to dodge them, but they didn't hurt, instead...

"That was...rather overkill, Lady Artemis" the boy sweated.

"Are you saying, they didn't deserve death" the girl responded, gray eyes flashing yellow.

The five trafficked girls blinked, they were speaking english...and they understood it, and they only knew Hindu, Persian, Swahili, Spanish and Korean, respectively.

"No...but you melted him"

"No, I broke his spine, crushed his heart, melted his organs, then melted his skin"

"Oh...you know its times like this I wish I never touched the Tiber"

"Oh Percy, your hardly the one to get that happening to you" the other girl answered. The younger female nodded, before she took note of the five girls

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. They nodded, nervous

"What are your names" the rather scary girl asked

"Nirmala...untouchable" The Indian girl looked away

"Ahou...I no longer have a family" The Iranian girl responded

"Hisani...I left 'em" the African said a bit more confidently

"Belecia, Orphan" The Central American smiled weakly

"Hea...you American devils" the North Korean only didn't spit because she didn't want to burn

"A devil...wrong view point. I'm, a more, life giver. My name is Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon..."

"YOU ARE NOT A GOD!" Ahou said, desperately, as if denying something "THEIR IS ONLY ALLAH..."

"You know, I think that is why there aren't really any demigods from rather religious families" The boy commented

"You only just thought of that?" The other girl frowned

"Um...well I'm in no place to deal with the...complicated issue of god, but their are gods outside your views. Do you know of anyone but a god who can do that to a disgusting freak" she noted the melted man wax.

They shook their heads

"Good, it was nice to deal with creeps like that; for I had to leave it to the police to deal with the..."

"59" The other girl added

"Yes, the 59 other child molesters, rapists, poachers and other people I rather dislike, though instead of turning them to slag, I just made sure there would be evidence that was indisputable, but father didn't let me deal with as I wanted. Human rights, mortal affairs, blah blah. Animals and children are my business, not his, and this, was particularly disgusting. Well, I wish your arrival in America could have been more, appropriate, and legal, but I do have an educational system for those who want to learn" with the aide of a daughter of Athena and all the books she and the hunters had to read when the hunt was at a lull a home for those who want one, and I make religious thoughts in my schedule. So, do any of you wish to join the hunters?"


	8. The past into the lost

FINALLY, THE INTERNET IS BACK! BACK!...SWEET, SWEET INTERNET!

Damn Halloween Blizzard

Magicdemigod; Its a starting flashback, to begin illustrating how Theron exists, it will also deal with other things, like Krios and Hyperion's plan that resulted in the Kane Chronicles storyline to exist, Jason's guilt, Zaria being born and Sally's youthful appearance. The flashback will be explained more in its importance this chapter and the next few

Animeman; And Gato was particularly nasty, so because of that he got a very nasty death

Sage of Eyes; Everyone else did

_Olympus_

"A son of Artemis...you're pulling my leg" Demeter frowned as the Olympian Gods, minus Sir Fork, the former virgin and staff guy (I love nicknames), were discussing what had just happened; Hera and Dionysus had neck braces on from their wounds Theron and Artemis had inflicted on them.

"I'm not, somehow that freak of nature exists..." Apollo said darkly, with killer intent radiating off him like a dark sun.

"Yikes, he's about as nice as Hera" Aphrodite whispered to Ares, who chuckled

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, as lightning impacted to emphasize his point "The son of Artemis is a point we shall deal with later, but now we must focus on the oncoming war"

"I second it" Ares chuckled like a rapid hyena

Athena sighed half heartedly, what Artemis had said just as she left was, haunting her...

_"So, that Jackson took the virginity of not only my daughter, but also your own, both woman above his position..."_

_"Who says he got that" Artemis said in a sad overtone, that Athena overhead and froze briefly in shock._

They had assumed, from that Thalia look alike that had been with her granddaughter, and Theron, Zaria she assumed her name was, that something had happened to Thalia. But, that comment implied something happened to Artemis...

That would relate to Theron...but Percy wasn't 'that' type. The sea spawn was an idiot, but a morally strong idiot.

And while her loosing her virginity, could in theory destroy the hunters, Artemis was vindictive towards those who betrayed them...all gods were. So, if Thalia had left her, she wouldn't let Zaria near Theron

But yet she was...and who was Zaria's father

"Do we really have to" Athena put her thoughts aside for the meeting at hand "What point is a war"

"The Egyptians gods are out again" Apollo frowned "So we need to defeat them again. I have an arrow specially prepared for Sekhmet"

"Do you want World War Three?"

"YES!"

"Shut up Ares" Dionysus snorted.

"And we cannot attack, as long as we don't have one of the seven heroes...and they aren't being cooperative" Apollo shook his head darkly "Though prophecy or not, if I see Jackson, I will kill him" thank you Hera for getting rid of his Achilles Curse

_The grove_

Theron coughed violently, and rapidly, as Artemis continued to play nurse over her brother plague that was striking her sun.

The deer sentinels, standing proudly like compass points, rose their heads sharply as something landed on the branch of a nearby tree...

But it was just a hawk.

Further movement revealed more coming birds, a kite bird of prey, an ibis, a vulture and a oddly jackal like Coyote. The deer watched the new comers, nervously.

They were wild creatures, their mistress would find only aide from them, but something about them was...odd.

_Flashback, three years after the Gato incident_

The fur lined tent that Artemis resided in during the hunt was laden with many things, furs from creatures ranging from deer and bear to even older creatures such as aurochs and even, in her, well not youth but early hunts, a mammoth skin, to books.

For the hunt, while thrilling, had dull periods. While not her half sister, she did like her books._ Lord of the Flies_, The _Inheritence_ series, _Harry Potter_, the_ Everworld _series, and other books she had for times where prey was scarce

She was currently rereading the final of the Inheritence cycle, as Thalia entered her tent, bowing. Thalia bookmarked her page with a silver book mark.

"Lady Artemis"

"Ah, Thalia...he has left yet?"

Thalia nodded "Percy and Annabeth have departed. His mother has a dinner reservation for four at a restaurant that they wish to catch"

After the death of Paul Blofis by Zeus, Poseidon had put Sally under his protection. The only reason, as far as Artemis could tell, that Amphitrite had allowed this was A; because Sally had no desire to retake the sea god for herself, she was a rare breed of god lover who wanted them not for themselves, but their children, and B; she was much better at paperwork than the Queen of the Sea, she could handle the enemy of gods, presidents, ninja leaders and master wizards who love lemon drops much better than they could.

Oddly enough, the two had struck up a friendship, and as far as Artemis knew, the only reason she didn't have a Chiron like immortality deal (Live as long as you don't take my husband and do the paperwork) was because Percy was mortal (Who would not take immortality without Annabeth as well being granted it, and Poseidon could not make her immortal due to her not being either a lover or child of himself)

"Ah, that is nice. It always warms my heart to see a family actually care about one another, and it amazes me Amphitrite could bare to eat with one of her husbands, slips. His help with those animal smugglers was most appreciated, you told him that?"

In particular when she either was dealing with people she disliked along water, or really high risk operations like that Gato fellow, it always was good to have two children of the big three alongside her.

"I did, my lady" Thalia seemed troubled...

"Let me guess, there are still, problems" Artemis said solemly. Thalia frowned

"Unfortunately, the other hunters...aside for Lysandra and the five Percy helped rescue; Nirmala, Ahou, Hisani, Belecia and Hea, still view Percy with distrust and low tolerance, like he's a faun"

Artemis rose an eyebrow

"I mean like Don, not Grover"

"Its a tad offensive to compare Percy to a faun...most men are like Fauns, but for some reason, Percy is different. Much more Satyr like, just less hairy"

The two chuckled at the thought of a Satyr Jackson

_A bit later_

A slowly dulling fire illuminated the hunters clearing, as huntress after huntress went to bed in their tents.

She smiled as her five newest hunters left. The five were all making great progress, Hea had been mostly trained out of worshiping the North Korean despot, and Ahou had finally accepted that their were other gods.

She still was a active muslim, but then again Artemis had no secular, or religious, rules in her hunters. Though worship of Eros was a no no...

She had only just gotten them to stop calling her mistress...after a few blushes from Annabeth and Thalia pointed out what that meant, last thing she needed was people calling her a pervert or something.

"My lady" Artemis looked over her shoulder to spy the Huntress Lysandra. A black haired girl with light brown African American skin (who, with her minds eye, was who she saw when she thought of Nasuada or Angelina Johnson, despite her lighter skin tone), she was a poster child for why she went into the child protection business all those years ago.

Lysandra was born in 1838, the son of a slave and her master, and not a union of love but a full on rape. Despite her parentage, she was treated like any other slave, forced to labor in the tobacco fields for years.

When she was fifteen, her mother was killed after a whipping from an overseer got infected. As this particular overseer seemed to have, desire for her, Lysandra fled the plantation.

Running for two days, a slave catcher's hounds had nearly overtaken her when Zoe had intervened, saving her. After that, she joined the hunters, but sadly had faced discrimination from the other hunters.

That was likely why she didn't discriminate about Percy like the others.

"Yes"

Lysandra looked embarrassed "I regret that I had forgotten my locket at the pool we stopped at to bath earlier..."

And it would not do to have a huntress wandering alone at night, monsters were around after all

Artemis stood up "I understand. I shall retrieve it" Artemis blurred silver and sped away.

However, as she left, a burst of bright, harsh, golden light engulfed the Huntress camp sight

_A bit away_

Artemis reformed at a clear pool, where a sparkling bronze light caught her eye. Crouching down, she picked up a bronze locket, which she opened to spy a headshot of Lysandra, and below it a group shot of the hunters from about a year ago.

Pocketing it, she took off running back, enjoying a bit of the forests night life

However, she had no idea that years later, her son would see her run in a dream

How they would see the glowing stars, the only light on the sleepy forest with the absence of the moon by the new moon phase, which part of herself piloted.

How they sensed the drowsy dryads, the twitchy foxes stalking the night dwelling rats, the hooting owls choiring...

How they would see a huge explosion of light in the distance, and be hit with an offending scent

The scent, of titans

'How...' but that was not important right now, her hunters were in danger

It was times like this, that you wonder why she wasn't called the Goddess of Recklessness

After a speed dash that would impress The Flash, she had quickly returned to her huntresses, to find them bound by chains of burning light. But, before she could break them out, stars in strung bands, like tinsel but evil, bound her.

She tried to break the bounds, but was kicked to the ground by a starry boot. Looking up with hate, she saw both Hyperion, and Krios, the latter who had a shard of metal in his hands

"Well well well, how the mighty huntress has fallen. To think you could give Atlas trouble..." he was shut up by silver light blasting from Artemis's eyes, stinging him.

He kicked her downed form, rolling her on her back "Watch it Power Girl...and speaking of" he stabbed the shard into Artemis.

A scream shook the night, as it reverberated not only through the sleepy wood, but through two demigods dreams

A silvery light blasted from Artemis, as Krios looked on with a dark look, as her child form vanished, but her older form was revealed

"Lady Artemis..." Phoebe whispered

"Krios..." Hyperion frowned

The titan exchanged a look "What, I have morals...I don't do children" Artemis's eyes went wide with fear and a general hopelessness as Krios got an idea on the fly, to go with his chaos enducing plan

"Well then little Huntress, your half brother Jason defeated me, and now its time that one of his sisters pays the price...and I like red heads!"


	9. The Past Aftermath

Hello...little reviews from this chapter, but I hope you guys know that these chapters are important to explain how and why things in this story happened. Each chapter I hope to answer the questions I left unanswered before

I also plan to start something here, something amusing. If one's wanting fluff, your see it next chapter. This is just the finishing steps for setting up the stage

Now, my DSL is on the fritz, so as it dropped for a long time last night, I'm posting this, slightly shorter than normal, to ensure you get a chapter at all.

Lightning Kid; Um...Krios dared

Now then..., let us begin

_Thoughts_

What happened that night, had slowly been mentally erased by her, to put it behind her, due to her will and talking with Percy, Thalia and others

However, it was not pleasant to wake up after that night...

_The past_

Artemis was cold

That was what awoke her at first, as she found herself looking into a clear sky, an unknown fabric was covering her, from her chest to her legs.

It was a blue jacket...that smelled enticingly of sea salt and horses

_Percy Jackson_?

She frowned at that odd thought about the smell of sea salt, but shook it off

She pushed herself so she would be sitting up, as the jacket slipped a bit off her chest. Blushing, she pulled it back over, before the memories of last night hit her, as she paled like a moon

She, the virgin huntress...was raped by a titan...

"Lady Artemis" Thalia's voice said, relieved. Artemis blinked as she spotted her lieutenant, looking more terrible than any time she had ever seen the daughter of Zeus

In fact, it was only matched by how she looked when Jason was taken

"Thalia..." Artemis sniffed the air, relieved at the lack of a 'certain' smell, but disturbed at two things

One, Thalia's blessing was gone...but her virginity was in tact (It was a sense she had as the goddess of virgins, she could tell if a non huntress female or a male was a virgin as well). Could her loss have impacted the hunters

And second, Thalia, Lysandra and the five new huntresses were the only ones in about a quarter mile. She could smell two non virgin scents, Percy and Annabeth, nearby

She smiled briefly at how he could resist peaking at a goddess...

And then frowned again why she kept thinking of Percy so kindly

Tears were in Thalia's eyes, as she bowed in an act of total prostration before Artemis. She was alarmed at that, Thalia was too strong willed

"I'm sorry, Lady Artemis..."

Artemis frowned "And why are you sorry...last I checked you didn't...didn't..." she couldn't say it

Thalia looked away "They came because they were angry at Jason...and got at him, through me, through you..."

"That is not your fault" Artemis said sternly "You had no idea he was even alive"

"But..."

"And, if you must know Thalia, I long ago took time to plan for...well a situation I hoped would never happen" Artemis frowned grimly "For a few hundred years, I experimented with my childbirth side's powers, as 'birth control' if I should ever be attacked like..." she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "I know for a fact that trying an abortion like procedure would be impossible due to my nature as a protector of children, not that such a procedure does not have use in some circumstances. I figured out how to control and influence sperm and egg cells; to those I favor, I can increase potency to aide them in having children...if they sacrifice something in exchange" she figured out long ago that such an act was required...like how gods couldn't speak clearly and say 'go to the Bermuda Triangle and get the Golden Fleece', but instead say 'Travel to the sea of death and search out Europa's legacy' or something "and for those I dislike, well I can keep the sperm from being released or create total sterility."

Thalia blinked "No wonder Krios looked ticked off..."

"While I can't say I still have...I don't have any possibility of being impregnated. Its not a redeemer, though I am thankful you and the other hunters saved me..."

"Actually, Percy blasted Krios off you with a water attack" Thalia corrected "That water broke the binds of me and we managed to take the Titans down"

Percy saved her...what a man...

And why did she keep thinking that?

"Thank you...Thalia. Defeating a Titian was valiant, for if he decided to..." she stopped and wished there was a goddess of therapy or something.

"But, where are the other hunters..."

Thalia grimaced, as Thalia noticed wounds...wounds that were more recent

Artemis paled even more "Thalia...they didn't..."

Thalia had a grim look "As soon as they were freed, aside for the six here, they attacked me, claiming it was my fault, that my 'demonic roman brother' destroyed the hunters. Your blessing...it seems to have vanished, and many of the older hunters are...a bit unstable. Percy and Annabeth took Mrs. O'Leary to try and stop them from doing something rash"

Artemis looked terrified, they might attack Percy...no she was worried about her hunters. Why Percy was in her head so much, she had no idea...

"Thalia, I'm going after them..." she then took note of Percy's jacket "um...I might need to change first" she closed her eyes as a plain white T shirt and jean shorts appeared on her body, only

"Great, my powers are off..." her body must be having some sort of reaction to loosing her virginity. Glad the form she was forced into, and could not change out of at the moment, had small breasts, she put on Percy's jacket, and mentally dealing with her odd emotions, whistled as her chariot, a gleaming silver vehicle pulled by four Golden Hind, descended in front of her

"All aboard..." 'I need to leave this place'

_Flashback during Flashback_

A younger Jason Grace stood in the center of a clearing, trimmed down of all trees by is mighty Imperial Gold Gladius.

He needed time to clear his head, and practice his swordplay...

That was when he heard rustling in the woods around him...

"YOU!"dozens of silver blurs attacked like "YOU MONSTER!"

_Return from the flashback in the flashback_

Jason was panting, as his golden blade now had a new color glinting on it...the red color of blood, as a full mob of dead huntresses lay around him. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder, and Phoebe the Huntress was still upright

"Why...why are you attacking me...and where's Thalia!" Jason demanded

Phoebe spat at him "Why would we care for her! She ruined us, YOU RUINED US!"

Jason frowned "Okay, I haven't even been near your camp since Thalia and I reunited. Explain to me then, how I 'ruined' you?"

"You destroyed Krios...and he wanted revenge, and he got it on us! Apparently, he got it, from your sister!"

Jason paled, Thalia was...

"And not Mrs. kill Barbie" Jason was stunned...it was impossible...he didn't...it wasn't...

Phoebe then attacked him as he was stunned, before he defended himself...

And one last huntress was felled

Jason then dropped his sword, as he saw the carnage that he caused...as Artemis and Thalia crashed down in their chariot, as Percy and Annabeth rode in on the hellhound...and froze in shock at the dead

"They attacked...I was just..." he said, wordlessly, before he looked at Artemis with very un-roman desperation, greatly alarmed "I'm sorry..." he collapsed before the goddess "I didn't mean..."

"Honestly, you two are far too alike" Artemis glared at both of them "I don't blame you at all...you could have dealt with, them" Artemis noted her dead hunters with sadness "A bit less lethally"

"Forgive me..."

"Quick word of warning, don't give gods reason to blame you...that's a seaweed brainy thing to do" Annabeth reprimanded with a playful tone

"Hey!"

How cute...why did she keep thinking that?

Jason turned to leave, leaving his blade behind "If its okay, I'm going to leave now. I will never again take a weapon, to account for my misdeed..." he sounded formal, until he was turned into a tan jackelope

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia gave alarmed looks at Artemis "LADY ARTEMIS!"

She smirked as she flicked her fingers to return Jason to human form "I had to shut him up somehow" she picked up his blade "If you really want to make yourself vulnerable, be free to" she said with a business tone to the Roman "But, take this blade...you might meet someone who needs it"

"You don't really need to..."

Artemis slightly changed her form with a glare, the patented Roman God death glare, ending the argument once and for all with her next warning

"Jason"

"Yes Diana" he moped as she changed her form back to where it was stuck, aside for that one transformation.

"Good" she smirked

"Gods are...odd" Percy muttered to himself.

Artemis chuckle at that one, before she shook her head. What in her least favorite god uncle's name was with her?

_Similar time, A bookshop_

A new book was now on sale, a novel of great plot, legendary action and great quotes. It was already considered a classic in the making, a book capable of doing the culture shaking that Uncle Tom's Cabin did many years ago.

It was a book that outlined the growing chaffing between the Conservatives and Liberals, in factors ranging from Abortion to Religon to Stem Cells to end at their ideal world; a world where nothing changes, or a world where nothing is the same

Its author's pen name; Prom E. Theus

In it, was a quote;

'_To keep things the same, you retain old values but one never grows. To change things, you may loose values, but they will be replace with new ones as you grow. While the path to get their is painful, the end holds promise of greatness. Be it the Oregon Trail, the trans Atlantic voyage (Slaves barred of course), or the eventual space flight to a new celestial body, change, while painful, is the only way to move forward in the world'_


	10. The Past Infautation

Master; Its a message, a bit of hint to how sometimes something bad, can lead to great new opportunities.

_The Grove_

Her son's fever was beginning to break, as her nature magic had finally figured out a way to counter the disease, a very unorthodox method actually

Apparently, one of the bottles that her animals had brought, filled with water, had once held soda, and apparently Coke a Cola weakened the infection.

Apollo was always a Pepsi fan...it was fortunate that this happened, or else she may have had to wait for who knows how long while the ailment assaulted Theron's body.

As far as she could tell, it caused cells in parts of the body to stop, eventually leading to a person's death as no cells were functioning. The heat was his body trying to restart them while burning away the virus...which was heat resistant.

Could she have healed him had she not gotten so lucky. Would she have been forced to watch her son die, all because her Brother was a prick.

Next time she ran into her brother, he would be shone no mercy. No one cursed her son and got away with it

Theron...his birth had saved her from a much greater disease than Apollo's virus, and it was all thanks to Thalia...

If it wasn't for her, who knows what would have happened to her, and Theron would have never been conceived, nor would have Shannon or Zaria.

Though, unknown to Artemis, some healing energy was actually coming from the strange animals who were watching her, and using magic to listen to her flashbacks

'Interesting...very interesting' the Ibis mused. He was now getting a first hand look at how a child of Artemis was born...all he needed was barbeque and this would be perfect

However, that would be bad for their cover

The falcon, however, had other thoughts 'so, one of my fellow hunting gods is desiring vengeance. This will be good, we must find out where she will go with the boy afterwords, I must speak with them if we are to defeat the Olympians'

_Flashback A few weeks later, Artemis's tent_

Gods are prideful creatures, be they Greek, Roman, Egyptian...or whatever others there were, they naturally assume they are right, and never admit they are wrong. Being told they were wrong, regardless of truth, normally results in painful death.

Even the better gods, such as Poseidon and Artemis, are like this.

They also don't care much for the advice of mortals or demigods, after all even Ares got a bit of wisdom for living all the years he did (Though mostly Mars has it)

So, when Artemis asked Thalia to come to her tent for some advice, Thalia was a little taken back

The Goddess of the Hunt looked around a few times, as if looking for eavesdroppers, before she sighed

"Thalia...I need your help...I think I'm falling for Percy!" Thalia blinked...did Artemis just say...

"Well...it could be a worse person...he's nice, strong...wouldn't hog the hot water..."

"THALIA!" her lady said exasperated "I am a goddess who harasses adulterers...and here I'm on the verge of being one!

"Technically...they aren't married, so you wouldn't be exactly an..."

"I saw Percy in a jewelry store looking at diamonds, Thalia" Artemis looked into a corner

"Oh..."

"I need help Thalia...and only you can..."

"I am not a shock therapist, Lady Artemis"

"Thalia" Artemis pleaded " I need help!"

She was making it sound like she was a recovering drug user or something

"Lady Artemis...I had feelings for Luke" she admitted "And they faded. So, if you just wait, they will go away without any volts..."

"It took until the end of the 15th century for my feelings for my feelings for Orion to ease, Thalia, and there's...another problem"

"What?" Thalia asked...a tad nervous now

"I'm the goddess of childbirth, and father" venom "was quick to warn me when I took the job that it was one of those roles that would really affect me mentally. In particular, it would make me want to have a child. That's why I took the virgin mantle as the official goddess, to limit its influence on me...but now" she cringed

"Every time I close my eyes, Percy in swim shorts flashes in my head, my moans buzz in my ears...I feel like a damn cat in heat. Thalia, that's why I need to deal with these, alien emotions harshly. I cannot allow them to grow, and I don't want to kill Percy to get rid of them. Shocking the sense back into me is the only way I will accept!"

Thalia frowned, as a thought came to her, a flaw in her lady's thought pattern. And it was a great flaw at that

The way Lady Artemis had described her plight, it sounded as though that she would continue to desire a child, even if they kept her from Percy, if she was in her state as she implied it, it would not stop with just Percy, and she couldn't monitor a goddess at all times if she ended up being some sort of 'watch huntress' for her lady. Hera proved that didn't work with gods...many times.

Artemis wasn't used to being, in heat, and she didn't fully understand the implications of it. So, with a frown, Thalia brought up the only option that could possibly keep her lady from slipping into some sort of lusty nutcase

"You could work something out with Annabeth" Artemis blanched

"What are you implying" she said darkly as Thalia frowned deeper

"Lady Artemis, you are aware that, if what you said is true, your, childbirth lust, won't end with Percy. It will just go to every other male you run into. And, I think I know quite well gods aren't exactly, self control wiz's" see herself, Jason and Percy for proof.

"I can control myself..." Artemis said, sort of like a pouting child "Hades did"

"But you don't know that you cn, as you never were in this sort of state" Thalia continued "And, there is no guarantee the guy your instincts see next would be as good a guy as Percy. If your instincts are telling you to..."

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, THALIA, AND I AM NOT A MORMON!"

Thalia rose an eyebrow "A bit racist there, Lady Artemis. I actually was reading a National Geographic, one of yours actually, the other day, only a small subset, a fundamentalist sect, still performs Polygamy. You might also want to be careful about screaming things like that, as the Koran does allow it to a limited extent, if your rich enough"

"You read the Koran?" Artemis said, surprised. She never saw Thalia as the religious type.

"I was trying to better understand Ahou"

"Good initiative...but I am not a Islamic deity, and last I checked Percy isn't a Muslim or a fundamentalist Mormon, and he isn't the typical male who will jump the first person he sees when his wife isn't looking with a low cut line, so that doesn't help me!"

"Lady Artemis, some marriages are open, that allow some relationships outside the marriage without being called cheating..."

"And how exactly do you know this..."

"My mom's movies" Thalia said darkly, as Artemis frowned at again she knows things she wished no maiden had to because of that, and Thalia actually told her to say this, whore (See my one shot, Third Type of Mistress, for more)

"But, your forgetting something, and I'm surprised you did" Artemis turned away from Thalia "Annabeth is possessive. She would never agree to share Percy"

Thalia sighed "This may be a bit of my mom's legacy coming back to haunt me, or perhaps dad's, but I might have an idea"

For hopefully, having a child might take off Artemis' edge, if at least temporarily.

_That night_

The full moon shined brightly over a hotel, in which one of its rooms dwelt the Greek Hero of Olympus and his girfriend.

In the hallway of which, Thalia and Lady Artemis were finalizing their plan, the security cameras not picking them up, as deliberately set upped by the goddess.

"Okay...if this is going to work, you need to be more...dressed, and built for it" Thalia told her sister, who was now blushing

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Thalia sighed "The strategically placed electric pulses...probably not unwarranted but extreme, its unflattering, and it doesn't get the point across. The way you look, is also not helping"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"AAA cup...while Percy is very decent to begin with, if you look like a child, that's going to hurt your cause. He's no lollicon" Though, other than that you look good" slim, long legs, slight tan, her lady was only lacking in one department

Artemis flinched "Well then..." she closed her eyes, as her clothing was replaced with the sort Victoria Secret's models wear, with H cup breasts

Had this been caught on camera, a geyser of blood would have blasted from the guard's nose

Thalia looked away "While not being something your definitely not. From what Piper's said, the only good advice Aphrodite has ever said is to be yourself. Don't look like a stripper, just try to be yourself"

Artemis seemed relieved as she returned to her form from earlier, as Thalia took to Artemis's clothing

"Got any sleep wear?" Thalia suggested, as a long, billowing silver nightgown, that didn't show anything

Thalia smiled "Better, but still it just needs a few modifications for this to work...first and foremost, a bit of cleavage"

Artemis rose an eyebrow "I thought you said I had to be myself"

"The Diana of Versailles has a chest, I'm not saying get boobs big enough to use to keep you afloat or suffocate someone, just something"

Artemis closed her eyes as her chest rose, not to a huge size, B cup's.

"That works" Thalia nodded. It would set off warning bells if she made them bigger than Annabeth's, which were probably C cup. "Now then...what do you have under that dress?"

Artemis blushed "Nothing..." it wasn't like she needed a Bra.

Thalia shook her head "No Lady Artemis, that's not going to work. I see where you going, you think that commando will make this go smoothly, but guys like a bit of teasing"

"Teasing? You want me to call him names?"

Thalia sighed "No...they like a bit of suspense. Try making a bra and some panties...nothing sluttish but don't go overboard with being conservative"

Artemis closed her eyes again, as a normal silver bra and silver panties appeared on her.

"I'll take your word for it" Thalia had no desire to look at her ladies undergarments, that would just be sort of creepy "Now then, I think you just might be able to pull this off

A/N to my diligent fans, expect me to try a lemon in the next chapter


	11. The Past Conception

Okay guys, I know you dislike the flashbacks, so I'll point out they will be over soon. Or, perhaps I should just wrap this story up soon and try something else...probably a new Naruto fic or something

Well, its my decision

Note beforehand I do not specialize in lemon scenes. That is my warning

_The Grove_

A hazy image formed to Theron's eyes, as he blinked to see the tops of trees...and concerned eyes from his mother. Several animals were there as well, but his mother dismissed them

"Theron..your awake" she then proceeded to hug him tightly "THERON!"

'SUFFOCATING, SPINE BREAKING'

She let go of her son as he rubbed his sore back

"I'm glad that you recovered, Theron...damn my brother"she said darkly, before taking a lighter tone "We have a ways to go to get home...and its my turn with your father tonight. "

"MOM!" sometimes he wondered why he didn't have siblings...full siblings. Sometimes, for a former virgin goddess, she was more like a goddess of perverts

"Theron..." she said with a frown...that wasn't true...much

"You just read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yes...and for your question, I'm a walking birth control pill, I can have as much fun with your father as I like, and I can control if I should become pregnant...so you want..."

"It was just a question"

However, that brought up more memories to her mind, as she returned to them as she and her son began to run through the forest with unnatural speed due to their abilities, but followed by the

_Now then, Flashback the Hotel Room_

Having proposed, having it accepted, and properly celebrated, Percy and Annabeth lay in embrace, fast asleep, as a bright silver light filled the room

Blinking and cursing at the bright light, they

However, the appearance of an Artemis with boobs in a night gown was...odd. They avoided the hunters when they wanted to...well do things that they would object to, with pointy arrows and wolves with sharp teeth

"Oh...Lady Artemis...Um...sorry for the, um..." Percy started, trying to get out of this, with all body parts attached, Annabeth blinking rapidly as her eyes got used to the new, silver light, before looking a bit shocked at the goddess who just appeared in their hotel room

"Oh, but that's the way I need you" Artemis said in a tone that they would never have expected to hear her talk with...a very, Aphrodite like tone.

Percy nearly asked who she was and what she had done with the real Artemis...but realized that was a way to die painfully

"Very good" she read his mind "Its nice you and his mother drained some manners in" Annabeth was too odded out by the strange behavior of Artemis to thank her for the compliment "Which is why I need you, for something"

"What?" What was so urgent that she had to appear in the middle of the night in bed cloths...Forest Fire? Gato back from the dead? The Titans were back?

"Oh, none of those" She read his mind again, as she sat down on the bed, with the expression of a predator that made Percy really, really uncomfortable.

"Then...um...what do you need me for?" Percy said, now sounding nervous. Annabeth frowned...this looked like some scene from those books that Chiron read that he told her never to read...that she stole and never recovered from after reading

But, this was Artemis, she would never...

"Annabeth knows" Artemis chuckled...and as expected their was an explosion

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING AT!"

"Um...did I miss something" Percy knew he did, Annabeth never blew up like that...not since when Rachael was infatuated with him, or the Romans, or the Amazons...oh...

WHAT?

"Oh, I just want to, borrow him for a bit" Artemis grinned, as she lay down on the bed, but hovering over the laying body of Percy as Annabeth stood abruptly off the bed

"HE IS NOT A TOY! I DO NOT SHARE MY PERCY!..." she would have added more...but Percy stopped her

"Well, its nice to know you like me...Lady Artemis, but I don't cheat on my fiancee...sorry"

Artemis sighed "Why must the only good man I've met in a few centuries be the kind that won't jump a goddess who asks him to. Fine, now that I know that you are not hiding some scum of a man inside a good looking shell of a man, perhaps you would like to hear my offer"

"I don't do threesomes!" Annabeth said at once. Artemis shook her head

'Bloody Southern Conservatives...she had to grow up there...not that I want that sort of thing...right?'

"No...I help you, you let me borrow Percy"

'When did I become a car?'

"When you became a very nice Hunkai" Artemis joked...as crickets that she didn't call on began chirping

"Worth a try...anyway let me explain this simply. You, Annabeth, as you can probably guess, got cursed by Hera...and are, sterile" Annabeth had tears in her eyes

"Hey...you could have said that nicer" Percy frowned as Artemis glared at him

"Now, ignoring your displeasure in the truth, I am the Goddess of Childbirth, and thus have the power to repair Hera's damage to you...but that would require a sacrifice...and I tried and it does need that, not just because I say so"

So, that's why she occasionally looked like her powers weren't coming out...

"And what I want, is a child, and I've chosen Percy to be the child's father" she finished "That, is the sacrifice I request in exchange for healing you"

Percy looked torn

'I want to help Annabeth...but I would still be cheating on her, even if that was to help her...but if I don't, Annabeth will be miserable...and denying a goddess, and one of the few immortals who actually likes me for that matter...'

"Is unwise, Percy"

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"

"Its a way to make sure, not that I need to it would seem, that you are really a good person, and not corrupted by your _activities_" she said with a sad smile "But, here's something else to think about, don't you want to help a friend remove dark memories...with good ones?" she looked at him with big eyes "Your a hero, Percy Jackson...defeat the demons that dwell in my heart, with the light that I will allow only you to give me?"

Percy was now at a moral dilemma...well he already was, but now Artemis had to put his hero instincts into the equations as well...for a formerly 12 year old goddess she was a little too thorough...

"I think I am thorough enough"

"STOP THAT!"

Annabeth was...quiet for a moment "Okay"

"WHAT?/!" Percy and Artemis reacted, similarly but with differences in the tone, respectively.

"Percy...I want Hera's curse gone, and this is the only way to do it. Also, Artemis needs this...and I know you won't leave me for her..."

"And I won't try to get you to" Artemis confirmed "Though, your still going to have to do your duty as a father, once in a while"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Percy asked feebly

"Hmmph, the only time morals were an annoying trait on a male...she crawled over to Percy, before hovering over him with a lecherous look "And...no you don't" Artemis lowered her face down onto Percy's before her lips locked with his, in a kiss

Alarmed, Percy had a brief thought of forcing her off, but stopped himself, recalling that Annabeth would be upset if he made it so Artemis couldn't help her, and returned it

'Its for me...its for me...' Annabeth repeated to herself in her head, but it still felt, unpleasant...yet somewhat arousing

**Lemon Start**

As Annabeth watched, the goddess and the Half Blood continued to make out, Percy continuing to not be hasty

'These morals are starting to get on my nerves' Artemis thought with disdain, before she broke the kiss

"Percy...as nice as it is that your loyal to Annabeth...this has gotten on my nerves" she stated with a evil smirk, before she resorted to recalling some comments of Aphrodite had used in goading her in the past, that might actually be of use

She began to rub her hips against Percy's, elating an immediate reaction from his reproductive organ...and oddly making hers feel...wet

'Is this, arousal?' she wondered to herself before she noticed how Percy was starting to look reddish in the face

'Sad, he's still trying to resist me and be loyal to Annabeth...despite the fact she told him to do this...well reap what you preach, Artemis..." she mentally dispelled her night gown, causing the piece of clothing to fold up in the corner neatly, exposing her undergarments, causing Percy's struggle not to go immediately ravish the goddess to be that much harder

"I wish you would just be more comfortable, Percy" the goddess soothingly told him "This is as only as good as you make it Percy...it could be a horrible memory, or a great one. Your choice" she again lowered for a kiss, and this time Percy let her tongue enter his own mouth, as the tongues began to dance, as Percy's hands began to roam her back

Annabeth gritted her teeth...no matter if this would help her, it was still hard to watch...and the desire to start touching herself as this happened wasn't making it any better

Percy's hands were controlled...well as controlled as they could be in this situation, Artemis sighed. She knew he wouldn't do anything...really extreme, but still...

"Percy, this won't get any easier if you don't loosen up" she sighed, before she had a thought...if she could affect the body when it came to childbirth...what about the mind?

She looked him the eye, as she mentally affected a few of his inhibitions for this...then thinking about Annabeth while she was at it, made sure her's were lessened to a point that she would not notice the shift in Percy's behavior

The result, Percy was now taking off her bra as he re-continued the kiss

'Better' she thought as she rubbed her body against his, as his hands went down to pull down her panties. A tad...well it just got rid of some mental issues, if it was rape she would have tied him down

But...seeing as there was that lingering doubt in her mind, she layed herself on the bed...it would continue to bother her if she started...the main event...so she'd let him do it

However, to her surprise, Percy grabbed her by he arms, and pulled her onto her knees in a kneeling position over him, as he lay down

Huh...

"Artemis...I think you should be on top...I don't think you should be dominated..." this was sincere..something he would have done inhibitions or not

Could you have sex with a woman on top...she never bothered to ask. But...

She gently lowered herself down...and felt his penis enter her...

But...something about this was different than the last time...it felt, better...and it wasn't going as fast

Was Percy...waiting for her?

So...tentatively she rose her hips up...and thrust them down...and felt a wonderful feeling in her reproductive organs...

Pleasure

As she thrust down, Percy thrust up, obviously practice from Annabeth...

It was...unlike the first time she had sex, the exact details were very detailed in her mind. It was, just wonderful...Percy actually tried, and succeeded, in making her enjoy it, so they both organisimed at the end

The feeling of a divine Organisim...was absolutely wonderful for her, as she knew that this time, she'd be having a child...Percy's child, who regardless of gender she'd love

**End Lemon (It wasn't that good...)**

However, Annabeth noticed them flash a grayish blue as her lower regions glowed silver as a evil looking rainbow color was burned away, Artemis's magic defeating Hera's

'That, can't be good' she frowned about the grayish blue light...

However, the strange light that flashed was put out of her mind as Artemis told Percy to 'celebrate' Annabeth's cured state, and Annabeth really needed the edge to be taken off of her quickly, though at the end Artemis saw the same light

'Oh...that's not good' She realized...poor Percy.


	12. AN

Hmmm...this story is not going as well as I hoped it would, so for that reason, and the fact I have a 5 page paper to write, will leave me to leave this note.

I plan to do a few more chapters at least, but what should I do. Will you guys begin to review more if I leave the flashbacks? Or is this concept just not going to work.

Tell me your opinions

I hate papers...particularly 5 page papers, 5 page papers that don't involve Fanfiction


	13. Past Final Piece

You know, I worry for Percabeth in the Mark of Athena...oh so very much. I saw a fic called Thoughts on the Son of Neptune, by Yuri J.C that shows I'm not the only one. I also can't help but hope that Annabeth isn't the 7th, and that they throw in someone with more interesting powers; decides the two camp leaders; you have the gold curse (Hazel), transformation (Frank), Fire (Leo) and Charmspeak (Piper). I still hope for a real son of Artemis, and I recall some people thinking Frank would be one. But, until then, we have our Armani Doves, our Orion Stele's, and our Theron Jackson's, no?

But, hopefully this chapter will create a new basis for the Percy Jackson Harem like Naruto's CRA and Harry Potter's marriage contracts. It will be interesting to see.

Dalek; Hey, I want to get back to Naruto soon, and this is the best story to end, because its the only one who can end in the immediate future without being cancelled or left unfinished

Ronnie; That will happen

Orion Black; And more

Now then, time to get to the light thing, as some call it, or explain what that exactly meant

_The Rockies_

While Theron's abilities are more or less diluted to be more intense in water, he could still keep up with his mother as two blurs sped across the mountain trails

One was silvery, the other a blueish gray, the color of the Neo-Hunters, a smaller version of the hunters whose immortality isn't based on virginity.

Its based on...something else

To be more precise, someone else

_Flashback, a few months_

"WHAT!" Percy's life was doomed to be forever, abnormal.

He was a demigod, in particular a son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, the Big Three god who was not...bendable in morals, duty, and was hard to contain.

At least two big, world fate determining prophecies existed about him, involving massive battles with horrific monsters, titans and the occasional robot

He ended up in both Camp de Greece, and Camp de Rome, ended up becoming leaders in both, and gained several dangerous enemies from both; ranging from cabin 5 to Octavian the stuffed animal mutilater

He had several gods as enemies, including Ares, Hera and Zeus, and even Hermes had given him an 'honorary PHD in Godpissoffingcology'.

And perhaps the most dangerous of all, he somehow ended up with two girlfriends/lovers/mates whatever, without trying, who both could easily rip him limb from limb and he could not outsmart them if he tried...and he wouldn't try to overpower them

But this...this was too much

"Percy, I was not kidding" Artemis shook her head, amused that a male would fine this sort of thing...bad. Most males would dream for this sort of thing "You've seen their behavior"

"Well...maybe they might think I'm attractive, you have no idea how many other females have asked me out since..."

"Lets see...Iris's assistant, the Amazon, several Aphrodite Campers, a few Venus kids, the Praetor..."

"You see my point, its probably just a crush, and no need for...that"

She sighed, her swollen stomach evident. Their child, an evidence of their deal, who would be born about the same time Annabeth's would, wasn't the only affection she had gotten, from a nervous Percy (Most likely due to him worrying Annabeth would kill him)

Sometimes, Percy was too good a male.

"Percy, let me just start from the beginning...Annabeth is possessive, easily angered, and when it comes to those she cares about, can be a tad Heraish"

Percy shivered at the thought of Herabeth "That does not paint a pretty image"

"You get my point"

"What point?" he asked obtusely as Artemis sighed

"Haven't you wondered why Annabeth doesn't tense up when you hold my hand, rub my shoulders...or when I borrow you for the night"

Percy frowned...before rubbing the back of his neck "I always thought you talked to her or something"

"I did, but not to keep her from desiring to castrate you" Percy paled "Which she doesn't want to" she reassured "Well, during our honeymoon..."

"Um..."

"I'm calling it that, Percy, unless you prefer mating" she said seriously

"Okay, Honeymoon"

"Yes, well during it, there was a bluish gray light, that I noticed when you had sex with Annabeth, and she when you had sex with me. Well, you could call it a good thing and a bad thing, depending on your viewpoint"

"Um...lets start with the good thing, then"

"Well, the light appears to have made some sort of new hunter power amongst the three of us; giving you two the hunters deal; immortality, a considerable if slightly lesser than before boost in abilities, no acne, no need to shave..."

"Um...how do you know that?"

"Zoe...well lets just say her legs were nothing to look at before the razor was around for girls, Percy."

"Oh...disturbing thought"

"It also is the reason that Annabeth isn't getting jealous or possessive about me being around. However, while she won't get bothered by the next bit, you will"

"What...I'm going to turn into a Hermaphrodite or something?"

"No...well I have no way to put this simply, so I'm just going to be blunt; Percy, the only way for Thalia, Lysandra, Nirmala, Ahou, Hisani, Belecia and Hea to regain their immortality and hunter powers, is for you to mate with them as well"

Silence...

More Silence...

Cricket noises...

Percy than began to laugh, as the pregnant goddess took to glaring at him

"And what, is so funny?"

"It sounded like you just told me to go have sex with all your hunters! Who knew you had a sense of humor"

She rose an eyebrow, as a poof of smoke formed around Percy, as a pure black Jackelope took its place, which she picked up and looked into the creature's eyes

"I don't joke about things like that, Percy" she turned him back into a human

"Don't do that!"

She had a half smile "But its a good way to point out I'm serious about something"

"You better not use that in parenting. I do believe turning your child into another species is a form of child abuse"

"I would never...unless he or she did something...well not me-ish"

"Um...leaving this topic, so me...and Thalia...and the others...I need to..."

"Well, you could not, but they'd be doomed to loose their hunter status and immortality, wandering the world alone with no friends or ability to function in society outside of prostitution or theft..."

"Okay...I see your point, but why...last I checked your not a goddess of polygamy, harems or plural marriages"

"Its actually due to your nature..."

"Wait, Poseidon's the god of..."

"No..this sort of thing comes from his domain, and yours, over horses. Several groups of wild horses live in groups with one male and several females...you can guess how mating season goes from that. At the same point, some deer species are like too..."

"Wait, animals affect you guys that much?"

Artemis chuckled "Of course, Ares love truffles, Apollo craves cheese and Dionysus likes catnip"

"Catnip..."

"He got into the stuff during Prohibition...it wasn't pretty"

_End Flashback_

So, somehow Percy ended up in his current debacle, without trying or ever really wanting it. To be fair, he had done a good job at it, though at times it he was always insecure about it

Somehow, despite the fact that the neo hunter power prevented jealously unless he really favorited one of them, he always seemed nervous.

Though, he was a good friend, lover and father...and probably would make a better ruler, but Percy would never seek power, or revenge really

She had brought up the idea several times with him, but he never would consider it, he did not want to create a war amongst the gods, as he feared what the mortal version of it would do

Percy had no desire to take Zeus's throne, nor the desire to cause World War 3

_Jason's solar plant_

Jason was out checking the solar collectors for the night, giving them a slight charge if they were at a problematic level, as he sighed as he heard the slight footsteps of a dangerous animal.

"I can tell your there, Lupa" he looked over his shoulder to spy the seven foot wolf tall wolf with chocolate red fur.

"Clearly, your senses are as strong as ever" she commented with a pleased glee.

Jason frowned

"I just gave up the sword in battle, my training is still intact. While I am not part of the 12 Legion anymore, I still uphold its ways. Julius is not without skill, nor are Sammy and Esperanza, despite them not being roman"

"But, the ways of Rome still stand" she said seriously "They need to do their part..."

"No"

The wolf flared her nostrils "I only ask for Julius..."

"I said, no. Julius is not going anywhere in the vicinity of Jupiter's domain, or Octavian. Duty or not, if he gets captured, I don't want to put his godfather in a bad position"

"Your care for Jackson's well being is admirable, but a war with our greatest enemy..."

"Didn't we do that...twice? Titans and Gigantes, anyone?"

She growled "Even worse than them! We need all the Legionaries we can get! I hold no love for Jupiter or Juno's behavior, but enemies of Rome of their strength..."

"Here's a question, Lupa" Jason interrupted her "Are we defending, or attacking? Because if we attack first...well I think a former trainee of yours, a son of Pluto and his friend Tojo, shows what happens"

_Olympus_

"My plague was destroyed" Apollo yelled in fury "Not even water could have stopped it in that disgusting freak..."

"He is your nephew..." Athena began

"HE IS NO NEPHEW OF MINE! I HAVE NO NEPHEW...or sister. That Jackson destroyed the sister I knew" he said to himself, the last one with a tear in his eyes

"I don't know about that, last time I checked Artemis always wanted to shoot Hera in the neck" Dionysus muttered

"He has a point there" Demeter muttered as she shined a tomato

"It matters not if Jackson's out of wedlock brat" Hera gave her husband a dark look as he talked about bearing children out of wedlock "We still need a prophecy demigod if we are to defeat the Egyptian swine"

"I take offense to that" Ares grumbled at the swine comment

"Well...there is one idea" Apollo said darkly

"What?" Athena frowned

"There is this chinese story about monsters wanting to eat a hero to gain his strength..."

A bolt nearly fried Apollo before he could finish

"I, DO, NOT, EAT, MORTALS!"

One of Zeus's few good qualities is that he loathes cannibalism.

"I was actually thinking of grinding him up into sea salt or squeezing out his insides to drink, not eat him" Apollo offered, wanting something horrible to happen to Jackson

"I STILL DO NOT CONDONE IT!"

"And we are not Chinese gods" Hera tutted

"Um, if we change that in the future, can I be the god of dumplings?" Aphrodite asked to herself

"Or perhaps, we need to try that strategy again" Zeus stood up to a twenty foot height "But be quicker, and more forceful about it. After all, if my traitorous daughter is also with Percy, and spawned something with him, that's at least three possibilities to force Jackson to obey me, and then put him in the position to silence him for good!"


	14. Home

Lightningkid; They are gods...

Sage; Thanks

Now then, the flashbacks are at an end, so we can get to Percy's current situation a bit more

_In the area between Vancouver and Vancouver Island, Gulf Islands (A/N, for those of you who are not of the know, that is pretty much in Puget Sound, which is in Washington State's northern edge, around the Canadian Border)_

The might Pacific Ocean, spanning great distance over the full earth, the single largest body of well...anything on earth.

Its edges was known as the Ring of Fire, a mighty span of sea volcanoes that forged multiple islands and gave the entire edge of Terra Firma along the sea's edge a dangerous edge to it

Earthquakes, lava and all sorts of wonderful forces of nature, or annoyed Greek Gods, depending on your religious views.

So, when a island was forced up a good many years ago, even if shrouded by mist, the mortals didn't care much for it.

The island had been risen from the sea by Poseidon, straddling the U.S-Canada Maritime border in the Gulf Islands, had a nice Mediterranean climate that made Artemis feel like she was back home in Greece or Rome

Of course, the island was surrounded by water, there was the issue of getting there...but then again to a legacy of Poseidon and a Goddess whose Neo Hunter powers included the ability to walk on water due to their connection to Theron's father, Percy, water is just another surface to run across (eerily like the ninja show Percy liked)

And so, Theron and Artemis were home, on Kyni̱gós, or Hunter, Island.

"Home sweet home...I really did miss this place" Theron noted, as his mother smiled

"I'm glad to see it too"

The island was about 9 square miles, with white sandy beaches mixed with many natural, rock studded beaches that were common in this area.

Most of the island was unaltered from a natural state, thus it had a great inner forest, in which Artemis kept animals from around the world for herself and Theron to practice tracking (As many of the animals she had were rare, actual hunting was more or less reserved for monsters outside the island). With a bit of aide from Thalia and Percy, she had been able to make the temperature of the island vary at certain points, allowing her to keep creatures on the island ranging from Gorrillas to Reindeer, as well as several Nymphs that served her to whom she had sworn into Styx level secrecy about what had happened who maintained the island and its creatures with constant foliage growth and the distribution of conjured meat.

Their area of residence was just at the point they arrived in, a group of several, very well built houses that looked like they were made up a material in between the Poseidon Cabin's Sea Rock and the silvery wood of the Artemis Cabin (built and constantly being upgraded, by Aunt Annabeth), with gardens of flowers, a stable that housed Artemis's deer and a few horses, including Porkpie, Guido and Blackjack, along with his Lady Friend Pokerface, a large doghouse that housed the hunting wolves and Mrs. O'Leary, a large temple made of marble housing statues of the gods that they didn't hate, as well as Artemis's throne that she had long removed from Olympus, and the little hospital room where Percy and Zaria had just been released from.

The two who were now embracing the returning hunters in a hug; Zaria to Theron and Percy to Artemis

"Theron!" his half sister hugged him tight, as Theron's parents exchanged a chaste but loving kiss

"Your okay, I was worried about you..." Percy began to grovel, before Artemis flicked him in the head comically

"OW! What was that for..."

"For trying to stop a plane..."

"To be fair...it nearly worked" Zaria brought up weakly

Artemis had a delicate look, as if holding back tears "I was worried about you...worried about Theron, Zaria..."

"Hey, I don't die that easily..."

Artemis had a sad smile "I know...I just don't want you doing something that stupid again. Now then, I do believe we need to talk some more...in private"

Percy gulped "Wait, I just got out..." she grabbed him and they vanished in a silver blur, as Theron and Zaria sweat dropped like a duo of anime characters, as if Percy being abducted by his mates, to most likely have sex, in such a fashion was normal (It was)

The only reason that they didn't have a lot more siblings then they did, was because of a handy little trick with the Neo Hunter Powers that was practically the ultimate protection, which also had a side as the ultimate fertility drug.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Theron asked as they left the little settled area, as knowing his mother, the sounds would be starting...

_OHHH_

Now

"Well, most everyone is out to ask for some more Celestial Bronze from the Cylcops, but Mom, Aunt Annabeth, Shannon, Billie (Named after one of the singers in her mothers, and her own, favorite band, Green Day) and Albert are down by the beach" she said with a smile

The beach was not far from the residence on the island, a small outcropping of sand surrounded by crystal clear water, gently lapping against the shore as they came upon the two older woman, Annabeth and Thalia, along with the two blond haired kids and the dark haired boy

All of them were frolicking about in the waters of the sea, splashing one another

"Hey guys, Theron's back!" Zaria called out, as they turned around to spy the two of them on the beach, waving a hail to them

"THERON!" his aunts and half siblings called out as they burst out of the water to embrace him, their lack of clothing not bothering Theron.

Perhaps an explanation as to why this is going on, and why Theron is not being affected (Which is not due to him being a son of Artemis, who can feel lust, just not as often as normal people)

A long time ago, when Theron and Shannon were still young, Percy was still really, really nervous about the whole, having a harem of females forced on you due to conscience and your scary mates thing, so they decided to do a bit of skinny dipping with Percy to get him more comfortable with the whole idea of having sexual relationships with multiple woman, to which the others knew of

However, they found that they rather liked it, and kept it still to this day. Of course, they weren't the kind to just walk around the entire island in a state of undress, but skinny dipping and nude sunbathing was not entirely uncommon.

Though, this was only when it was just the family at home

So, after a lot of affection from his aunts (A/N, family affection, their is none of, any other kind of affection, on this island not involving the older females and Percy...had to point that out now), Theron and Zaria jumped in the water as well, after stripping, Theron quite glad to be home

The rest of the day for him, was spent at the beach, reconciling with his family, as well as the rest of the family as they returned from their celestial bronze gathering mission, prior to a warm, home cooked meal from Ahou before he could finally fall asleep once more on his own bed, surrounded by the calming scents of his forest and his ocean

Not Camp Halfblood's

_Later that night  
_

In the bedroom, Artemis was lying next to Percy, cuddling up to him as she sighed in relief for having her need sated, and Percy to looked happy, as he softly stroked her sides.

While they were no longer making love, Percy's touch was soothing to the huntress, as he rubbed a few sore points from her run back with Theron, before they exchanged a kiss

"I love you, Percy"

"I love you too, Artemis" it was odd, saying this to multiple girls at the same time, while they all knew, but Percy had gotten used to it. They needed him as much as he needed them.

He gave them immortality and the Neo Hunter powers, and they gave him a reason to live, after his old life was destroyed by Zeus's censuring.

"So...do you think we're in danger, Percy" Artemis asked, concerned, after a moment of silence. Percy frowned, as he pulled Artemis closer

"They attacked us without warning once, and they probably think they can do it again. But this island is carefully hidden, and you obviously were discreet in returning home"

She smirked as she turned herself around to stare Percy in the face "I'm all about discreet, Percy. No trackers were on me or Theron, and I was careful to keep the path in the forest, where I can hide the movements we make easily. There is no way they could have tracked me"

"Still, I can't help but worry about you guys" he scratched behind Artemis's ear like one might a cat affectionately "I don't want you guys getting hurt"

"Personal loyalty again, Percy?" a voice asked as another body slipped into the bedroom. While the thought of a threesome had never been brought up or conducted, it was not uncommon for two girls to sleep with him at night.

Love Making included.

"Hisani" he smiled as the black huntress cuddled into his other side, her large chest sliding along his back.

"Its nice to see you and Theron have returned, Lady Artemis" she spoke over Percy "Percy, you can't keep us here forever, safe or not"

"Like I'd even try...you'd all beat me to a pulp if I even thought of it" he muttered

"No matter what happens, we will stand with you against Olympus itself" she said confidently

"You sound like as if I want to attack Olympus" Percy muttered

"But they attacked us, and kidnapped Theron, our son!" Artemis hissed as he sighed "They deserve a complete ass kicking!"

"And I hate them for what they did and tried to do to Theron, but I don't want to start a war. As much as I want to kick Zeus's ass, and knock that inbred bastard down a few pegs, I don't want to start an American-Canadian war, or something"

Artemis frowned, he was scared about what it might do to the mortal world?

"I mean, if a couple of fighting big three children caused the Second World War, I don't want to know what a war between Olympians would be like" Percy said with unease.

"But, the Titan and Giant wars didn't do something like that" Hisani offered

"Not totally, several of the 'terrorist' attacks in America, or attempts at such, or acts of violence like campus shootings, from home grown terrorists, were actually issues from the Titan War, and the Giants caused many natural disasters" Artemis admitted

"I just don't want to cause a Hurricane to rip apart New York or some other disaster. " he admitted "Is that so wrong?"

Artemis sighed, as she edged closer to him "No...but its annoying"

"But, your heart is one of your beast qualities" Hisani smiled at him "With it, you wouldn't be the hero who saved us from two horrible fates; slavery and Krios. Now then, Lady Artemis if you..."

"No, I don't mind" she yawned "I need to get some sleep anyway" she closed her eyes, her head on a pillow as Percy was on Hisani duty.


	15. A humorous day

Lightning; I figured it would be the best place for them to live with all their attributes while being isolated yet, not isolated.

Percy Jackson; He did, you just missed it

Okay, this chapter will focus on a bit of the life here on the island, more specifically some amusing parts of it. It is also a bit shorter than normal due to a need for me to sleep.

_Morning_

Theron was slow to rose this morning, a trait his mother shared as a moon deity, but eventually he did wander downstairs, in a pair of grey sweatpants

They may not walk around constantly naked, but they weren't exactly ultra strict in their dress code either.

There, Thalia was making Pancakes, in just a black thong. While to most males an attractive 20ish year old making pancakes in just her skimpy underwear was a hot sight, this had a dangerous edge to it.

"Morning" she waved friendlily.

"Morning..." he sounded, nervous almost, as if he was face with a great danger to his very life. She sighed dramatically at the way he was reacting.

"Really Theron...you look like your afraid from your life"

"Well, to be fair, the last time you cooked, Aunt Thalia, Percy and Aunt Artemis got food poisoning" a dark skinned male a year and a half younger than Theron, Hisani's son Kenyatta, chuckled as he walked down in black sweat shorts "Which I don't get seeing as Aunt Artemis is a god, so how did she get food poisoning?"

Thalia blushed in indignation "I forgot one ingredient in a very complicated, detailed and confusing recipe, once, and no one ever lets me forget it"

"It was Oatmeal" they said blandly, as Thalia swore (She was always the dirtiest tongued person they knew), and removed a pancake and drew a fork.

"Oh yeah, well I swear on the River Styx that these pancakes will be edible...in fact I'll eat them myself" she took a piece, ate it...and collapsed to the ground.

"Another for the hospital wing" Kenyatta sighed

"When did it become a wing?" Theron asked, as their stomachs growled in synch.

They were still hungry...for anything not cooked by Aunt Thalia.

_The Dog House_

The biggest door was shaking, as an exited barking was comming from the other side of the very abused door. The only reason that Mrs. O'Leary even had a dog house was because once she tried to sleep on Percy's bed, while Thalia and Annabeth were with him...

It really was for the Hellhound's own good, as well as for their beds.

The older Nirmala, the Indian Huntress, dressed in actual cloths, a grayish blue blouse and jeans, yawned, as a little girl clung to her leg nervously, dressed in a little blue version of her mom's cloths. She appeared to be about six or so.

"Nilima, you wanted to walk Mrs. O'Leary today..."

"I wish she'd calm down" the little girl whimpered

"Its okay, you know she won't hurt you" on purpose, she left out "Now, all you need to do is place this leash on her" said leash was about the thickness of a chair leg and as long as an industrial pipe, with a metal part about the size of a armchair "And it will be fine" the little girl nervously nodded, as her mother opened the gate by undoing the sea ship sized chain's padlock

The resulting black blur, bigger than a tank, burst out, dashing around them as Nirmala used her bow to fire the leash onto its corresponding point on the dog's collar.

They grabbed the leash, just as the eager dog shadow traveled...

To the middle of the Sahara, where Mrs. O'leary quickly took to sniffing some sand dunes.

"Why does Mrs. O'Leary want a kitty box?" Nilima asked cutely, and Nirmala was wondering that herself.

Why did their dog want to go to the bathroom in a boiling pile of cat litter anyway? Normally, her walks just went to random places in places like Nairobi, Seoul or Coppenhagan.

Hence why they were fully dressed.

"Um...can we go home, Mrs. O'Leary?"

"_Woof_"

...

"HOME, NOT NOME, ALASKA!"

_The Archery Field_

Several targets for the practice of the noble art of Archery, round bullseye targets painted with rings, stood at the end as Artemis took to a fruitless task, like Sisyphus and his boulder

"Percy, raise the bow higher" she instructed, taking on the form of a fully armored female knight, a form that amused the black haired Billie and the blond haired Albert, who were watching this lesson for the entertainment value.

"The armor is a little extreme, Aunt Artemis" Billie frowned

"No, it really isn't" Albert commented "Dad really does suck"

"HEY!...I'm getting better"

"Its true...he hit the target last time" barely, but still...

He rose the bow, aiming the thing straight at the center of the target.

Sweat beaded down his face, as he forced his ADHD mind into complete concentration.

A bird called from overhead, sounding like a hawk or buzzard, before Artemis looked up and the bird shut up.

Feeling confident, Percy fired the arrow straight at the target...

As a ping sound showed said arrow bounding off Artemis's armor. There was an odd silence after this.

"Did that just..." Billie began

"Somehow...defying logic, space, all forms of accuracy and the laws of momentum, he did" Albert clarified.

Artemis's armor melted off her...as lava, as she stomped up to Percy, and looked him dead in the eye, in her Diana form for maximum effect.

"How, in the name of all forms of projectile weaponry, did you manage to do that!"

Percy gulped "Um...I have a unique talent?"

Flick

"OW!" he grumbled, as he took up the bow again, the training implement now reloaded...as Diana grabbed it

"Oh no you don't..." the bow twanged, having been aimed at Artemis's stomach...but somehow had just made a bulls eye, from 270 degrees away.

Awkward silence

Diana reverted to Artemis, as the goddess sighed "I still cannot understand men"

"And I cannot understand how that happened, twice" Albert muttered

_Annabeth's Workroom_

Hundreds of detailed, confusing blueprints littered the table, covered the walls, and filled the trash bin, as Annabeth, dressed in a magenta shirt and jeans (that resembled her movieverse counterpart's clothing) rapidly penciled notes, changes, and numbers to various points in several of them.

"Mom...ever take a chill pill" Shannon, who was with her mom at the moment in her workroom, dressed in a orange tang top and shorts, frowned "Works important and all, but you have a week, no need to go all out at it"

Her mom twitched in a manner that worried Shannon greatly "These boat designs need to be in, and I will not leave them until the last minute! Zaria, where's the brain booster!"

Zaria, dressed in her legacy of Green Day T shirt and shorts, was electrifying and stirring, with both of her legacy powers, a bubbling drink that did not look appetizing.

"Um, Aunt Annabeth, I'm a lot better than my mom when it comes to cooking, but I still think this might be a bit...deadly"

Growling, Annabeth grabbed the liquid, before ingesting it in one gulp "I formulated this with the aide of the best guides to home made recipe avaliable, this can't work..." she turned green, as she began attacking her paperwork with speed that Hermes himself would wish for...

"Um...Mom, what are you doing?" Shannon asked, her mom, after rapidly attacking her paperwork, was now scribbling into thing air.

"I am doing my work, Silena!" she growled, before she returned to it...as the two girls exchanged nervous looks. Silena was one of their parents old...dead comrades.

"Um, Aunt Annabeth, are you sure your feeling alright..."

"Yes I am Bianca, now leave me to my work!"She moved for another sip of that odd concoction, before Zaria blasted it with lightning, destroying it, before draining the liquid into the air and out of the room entirely.

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS, HOW DARE YOU KRONOS!" she began rapidly slashing at thing air with her knife, as Zaria and Shannon backed slowly away...very slowly.

_The Infirmary_

Thalia woke, opening her eyes as she found herself in the infirmary, where Percy was sitting in the chair next to her, and another bed, which she noted Annabeth to be in, where she was calling out

"HERA! I WILL KILL YOU!" she swiped at the air like a drunken cat. Thalia gave Percy a questioning look

"Her brain performance booster did its job, and may have temporarily messed with her head until it is flushed from her system..."

"DIE OCTAVIAN! DIE!"

Percy smiled at that one "It was nearly as deadly as your cooking"

"WHY YOU..."

Percy chuckled "You know, we really do need this building far too much"

Thalia frowned "Why are you here anyway, Percy?"

He also frowned "Isn't it normal for the husband to watch over his ill wife...even if he has two?"

"Yes, but its odd that you also barricaded the door" the door was blocked by two heavy filing cabinets and a chair. He chuckled.

"Well...I may have had another archery practice session..."

"And now Artemis is annoyed at you? Percy..."

"Well, not annoyed, a bit worried about the time space stability of the universe, but not annoyed"

"Wha?"

"Nothing"

BANG

"Oh boy..."

"PERCY!"

"Um, no Lady Artemis, Percy's not here" Percy said in a girls voice, as if doing a really bad Thalia. The real one groaned loudly at the imitation.

"PERCY I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"

"Yes..."

"Your having another practice session...we need to figure out if the odd occurrences that happened with your archery was a fluke or something else"

"Did you have to yell, though?" He asked meekly.

"Percy, she was outside a building and had to get your attention" Thalia muttered

"DIE SPIDER, DIE!" Annabeth began to rapidly flail her limbs around, attempting to swat the imaginary spider. Thalia looked at Percy briefly, cringing as Annabeth hit Percy by mistake

"DIE SPIDER!"

"Can I come with you...somehow this hospital seems dangerous for my health now"

After another archery session that no longer managed to violate the laws of the universe, Artemis decided to put the thing to rest, as Percy had Thalia and Nirmala that night


	16. War looms

lightningkid333 : She did, how else did he even manage to hit the target, if barely

No Name; I'm not one for multitudes of them

Austin; Thanks, and I'm glad that I'm getting some positive attention for this story

Okay, I'm making the official comment now, but this is approaching the climax, as this chapter details the offer that will set the end theme of this story.

_The island_

A few days later, we find Percy in a training area, sword practicing with Shannon, Theron and Kenyatta. Zaria and Raquel, Lysandra's daughter, were taking a breather from the session on the side.

Percy blocked two sword swipes from Theron and Kenyatta, just as Shannon got behind him...

As a blast of water shot up behind him, knocking his daughter to the ground.

"Nice teamwork...but it still needs something" Percy commented, as he forced his two sons off his blade as Artemis and Annabeth wandered down to the training area, observing the training session.

"For someone who has no plans to deal with Zeus, Percy seems to be taking improving his skills seriously" Artemis noted with a frown as Percy backhandedly blocked a lightning attack from Zaria with Riptide as she rejoined the practice.

Annabeth looked at Artemis with a frown "Your still on about that?"

"Percy brought it up?" Artemis asked. She had brought it up again with him the other day, to similar results.

Annabeth shook her head "No...you mutter when your upset and take it out on the training dummies" she looked up into the clouds "Percy's stubborn, but his head is in the right place. Do you honestly think he'd willingly risk starting World War 3 to get back at Zeus?"

Arteis looked away "It might not"

"Artemis, you know quite well that conflict between the children of the Big Three or Demigods in general, is the cause of most major conflicts; The American Civil War, the French and Indian War, World War 2, the War of Jenkin's Ear, the American Revolution, the French Revolution and the following Napoleonic conflict, World War 1..."

"Mrow...actually that's the House of Life and the Demigods...but your partially correct Owl Girl" an unknown female voice shocked everyone in the area, and seemed to really bother Artemis, as she reformed her bow and aimed it directly at the voice that spoke.

The woman was short, but fit like a gymnast. Her eyes glowed like yellow lamps, a bit like Artemis's, and she was wearing a skin tight leopard print leotard, with her black hair done in a ponytail.

"What is one of your kind doing here!" Artemis said with Python like venom, rather alarming everyone else but the two females in a glare match, as the new person's eyes glared at her like a cat would at a dog.

And not in the fear in terror manner that most cats would.

"Oh, behave Diana, I'm here on a diplomatic issue, now shoo" she waved off the goddess like some dog, before an arrow flew at her.

Which she deflected with a single, really sharp looking knife that came out of her right sleeve, with a second one sliding out of her left.

Percy drew Riptide once more...before Artemis gave him a sharp look, and he put it away.

"Wow, you have him trained" the person noted with a frown, but a bit amused "You must think you can handle me alone"

"I can" Artemis gritted, drawing her hunting knives, as Zaria looked ready to attack, before Percy held a hand up to stop her.

"But, Dad..."

"Zaria...it is impossible to argue with a woman normally (Particularly the ones that seemed to like him), but when she's like that...its best to be far away" Percy commented...as the two knife users flew at one another.

Silver knives clashed with bronze ones, in a flurry of sparks and metal, the two seemingly equal in the use of knives in warfare.

Both were moving at non human speed, the knives clashing in a way that showed no edge on either side, nor a scratch on either of them. Then, the two knife sets collided one last time...sending both of them clattering to the ground.

Percy was rather alarmed, who could match Artemis like that...and why they seemed to hate each other so much.

While it was true that Artemis did have a temper (Then again, so did virtually all gods, baring Hestia), he still couldn't fathom why this leotard person so easily brought out that temper.

The loss of their weapons didn't seem to dismay the two of them at all, as they began attacking each other with their fists, again showing equal merit in their abilities as each attack with blocked, reflected and absorbed by other body parts in a endless dance of leg and arm.

It was like two Rock Lee's fighting, really.

However, their brawl, before it got any worse, was interrupted by both of their arms being restrained by what looked like toilet paper...

No...bandages

"Honestly, you can't do anything right, cat" a new person appeared from the shadows, with the bandages that restrained the two girls launched out of his sleeves, sort of like Spiderman's webs.

"Uncle Nico?" Theron said in shock

He did have a point there, the guy did look a lot like Nico in his late teens, wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans and having a pale complexion, brown eyes and dark, unkempt hair with combat boots on his feet.

He glared at Theron "No, I am not related to Pluto, I personally feel insulted."

"What are you doing here, Anubis" the so called cat hissed, as everyone but Artemis paled in shock.

Wait...

"Anubis...as in the Egyptian God, Anubis!" Annabeth said in utter shock.

"Duh...who did you think I was, Babi?"

"A god named Bobby?" Percy frowned

"B a b i, Babi"

"Names Bast, if you care" the cat grumbled

Percy then gave a look aimed at Artemis "Egyptian Gods...really? Why did this never come up?"

Artemis glared at the two other gods "And why would I need to bring up these eyesores? To be fair, I didn't even know they got out of their prison" it wasn't like she got newspapers that often when she was on the hunt, and they had been rather quiet for many years.

"Prison!"

"Relax, Olympus didn't lock them up" Artemis said dryly

"Really, you didn't hear about the exploding Rosetta Stone?"

"The computer program exploded?" Percy frowned as Annabeth and the nearby gods gave him a look

"I was kidding. I know that the Rosetta Stone is a rock with writing on it" Annabeth groaned and the Egyptian Gods looked ready to hurt Percy.

"It got repaired...or the Red Pyramid that would have blown up North America?"

"Okay, I was locked up, and Percy's memories were taken, and Annabeth and the hunters were looking for him" Artemis justified

"The return of Ra and the near devouring of the sun by Aphophis, the chaos serpent!"

"Whoa...that snake must like his food hot" Percy murmured, as the Egyptian gods looked like they might just strangle him.

"I wouldn't mind Apollo meeting that oversized Viper" Artemis said darkly.

"The rebirth of the House of Life!"

"What is that, a gym or something?" Percy gave another of his infamous answers, before a blast of fire erupted where he had been...

However, just as that happened, a black Jackelope appeared in Artemis's unbound arm, tucked under it in an attempt to keep him from getting killed.

Though she made sure he could still understand what would be said.

"The House of Life, a secret organization of Egyptian Magicians...spread across the world with 360 branches. The First Nome is Egypt, 21st is Brooklyn and I think 360 is Antarctica"

"Okay...um why do you even need a base in Antarctica" Shannon asked curiously.

Bast grinned sinisterly "To keep magical penguins from invading the human world and subjugating humanity to slavery with their nuclear weapons and amazing magical capabilities"

Everyone gave her a disturbed look, even Anubis. They could not tell if she was joking or not

"Um...leaving the commando flightless bird topic behind, we have come to deliver a message...an offer if you will" Anubis smirked.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, tucking Jackelope Percy closer to her "What offer?"

"The House of Life and the Gods of Egypt shall soon rage war with the Olympian Gods" Bast began "And, we know you know how to get onto Olympus"

Percy Jackelope began to twitch furiously, which Artemis correctly gauged for a response, and so turned him back into his human form "Thanks, and how many people do I have to say this to, that no matter how angry I may feel at Zeus, I will not cause World War 3 over it, or any war that mortals will be truly affected by!"

Anubis rose his eye "But don't forget, Perceus Jackson, of several things. One, that what would cause a lot more destruction to mortals; a single, decisive attack in the heart of Olympus, or an assault to force Olympus open" Percy looked disturbed at that point

"Or this, we know of your vow on your own life to protect Camp Jupiter, and your loyalty to Chiron, Lupa and your friends elsewhere. Now then, they'd be caught up in war if you don't help us. But, don't make your decision now...think about it" Bast finished with a predatory smirk.

The god of jackals vanished into the shadows as they finished delivering their message, as Bast dissolved, leaving behind a black and white colored cat, which looked at them cutely.

"Schrodinger?" Shannon said alarmed as her pet cat jumped into her arms, purring.

"Dad..." Raquel had never seen her father looked so conflicted before.

_House of Life, First Nome_

Hundreds of Magicians stood in a full military formation, as hundreds more appeared in the room, all armed with staffs and boomerang shaped wands.

All of them were chanting, the same thing in the same language.

"دار الحياة، دار الحياة!"

"Casa della Vita, Casa della Vita!"

"Maison de Vie, Maison de la Vie!"

"Дом жизни, Дом Жизни!"

"Дом жизни, Дом Жизни!"

"生命の家生命の、ハウス！"

"Casa de la Vida, Casa de la Vida!"

"בית החיים, בית החיים!"

"House of Life Yaşam, Ev!"

"House of Life, House of Life!"

It was even more impressive as Egyptian Gods gathered with the House's magicians in the chanting.

Carter stood at the helm of the war rally, the Chief Lector, his uncle Amos Kane, a powerfully build dark skinned man, and his trusted adviser, his sister Sadie Kane, who didn't look like him with her blond hair and Caucasian skin, standing with him as near equals.

Behind him was his wife, the beautiful Zia Rashid, who sort of looked, and acted like, she came off the same mold as Zoe Nightshade.

"The Olympian Gods are divided and weak, and waste their energy in petty squabbles! We have recovered from greater challenges than any demigod has faced, in fact we have exceeded recovered and have improved more in these twenty years than in 2000 years! Soon, we shall take our revenge for Egypts fall, and destroy Olympus, therefore taking our place as the strongest pantheon in the world!"


	17. Greater Good

Sorry for the delay, I was busy yesterday to an extreme.

lightningkid333; They'd attack any god on Olympus.

Sage of Eyes; PercyXBast...Water and Cat...you know I was going to write a rant about strange pairings, but then Slash fics came to mind and I had to get a Yamanaka to mind wipe my head (AN, I actually had written it, but I accidentally hit a link to another page...)

Now then...lets get back to work

_The Island, A rocky Overhang above the sea_

Annabeth poked her head out from behind a tree, as she frowned as she spotted Percy looking into the ocean broodingly.

Coming up behind him, she sat down next to him and placed her arm around him "Percy..."

He smiled distractedly, before he returned to looking out into the water.

She frowned "Your considering the offer from the Egyptians, aren't you"

He regarded her for a moment "What do you think of it all?"

"Why are you asking me? You know Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunters all agree to it?"

"I always try to have a full agreement with things this big...I don't need any of you grudging against me"

Annabeth rose an eyebrow, before she sighed "Truly, like you I'm conflicted. On one hand, I see the benefits of a short but decisive attack on Olympus, for revenge and for restraining the chaos such a war would cause. However...I just don't have the level of hate against my mother to sell her out..."

"That's probably a good thing, after all "In the world of Gods, be they Greek, Roman or even Egyptian, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"

Annabeth twitched in annoyance "That was a Naruto quote!"

"No...I changed Ninja World with "o_f Gods, be they Greek, Roman or even Egyptian_"

"Seaweed Brain...why you like that illogical Manga turned Anime I cannot understand!"

"And how you can understand blueprints is beyond me" Percy retorted with a good natured jab.

"They aren't that hard to explain, you just need to pay attention to the..."

_Snore_

"Percy" killer intent flared at the now asleep son of Poseidon.

He slept through it, though he ended up being attacked in his dream by a fusion of Madara Uchiha, the Joker and Aisen attempting to kill him with extreme levels of power, attacking him with fire, wood, glowing skeleton power, crazy gas, killer buzzers, really bad puns, illusions, hallow powers and kidos.

_Meanwhile, the beach_

After that unusual visit from a group of foreign Gods, Theron had decided to take a walk on the shoreline, trying to clear his head about what he had heard.

Olympus and Egypt were about to go to war...and a lot of his aunts as well as his mother wanted to help them.

Theron had no love for Olympus,his recent incarceration and attempted torturing for information hadn't helped his opinion of them...but still starting a war did bother him a bit...

Did he want all the destruction a war on the godly level would bring, because of him?

However, while he was thinking over it, he noticed something in the distant water...a piece of driftwood. Normally, he'd ignore it, but there was something on said driftwood that seemed, out of place.

A chest, a treasure trest

Frowning, he stepped onto the water, standing on top of it with his powers, as he focused his now enhanced senses at it...

It was a treasure chest, on board a raft made of the bone like driftwood.

Approaching it nervously, he drew his phone, and activated bow and arrow mode, aiming at the mysterious box in case it be hostile...

"Oh, a hostile box...I do believe your looking at the wrong one for that" a voice spoke, sounding like a British Con Artist.

Turning, Theron found himself aiming at a 7 foot tall man in an armani tux with many scars on his face, hovering over the water via levitation. Frowning...Theron had no idea who this guy was.

"You don't know of me? Well, perhaps not by appearance, but my name I suspect you might know. For you see, my name is Prometheus"

Theron's eyes narrowed "Prometheus...Your a Titan!"

"No I'm not, do I wear a mask and have super powers?"

Theron blanched, that was a remark Dad would use "I didn't mean the hero Titans, a former ruler of the world Titan!"

Prometheus smirked "That, son of Artemis, was sarcasm, my sister in law Pandora let it out all those years ago. You should know, however, that I am a good titan"

"Yeah, and Aunt Thalia's a good cook. I heard about your siding with the titans in the war!"

Prometheus, who was idly planning how to better the human process of making bacon, smiled "Oh, but Son of Artemis, that was just a piece in our puzzle"

"Our?" Theron was rather confused at this "I'm not a part of your twisted little game"

The titan chuckled "Oh, its not you I'm talking about, but Prometheus"

"Okay...did you go around the twist or something?"

The Titan grinned savagely "Oh no Theron Jackson, nor am I split personalized...any more than your mother is. You see, I possess the ability to speak across space"

"Speak across space? What, talking to someone on Mars?"

"Not that space, but the space that separates the worlds and universes. I speak to my alternate selves, as can all Promethei, and from there we are able to discuss all points of a subject in unison, from there we devise perfect plans"

"Sure, perfect" Theron was rather worried about this guy if he really thought that "Its not like the Titans lost or anything"

"Sarcasm again, your much like another Son of Artemis my many selves have heard of, the greatest of them all" was he just trying to disturb him...as it was sort of working "and he has the most ironic last name for such a child I've ever known. But, the Titan war was nothing more than the beginning, that war has begun the cycle that has led to this; that war, the Giant war, the Egyptian Renaissance, the creation of you and your half siblings..."

Theron growled as he heard that "Are you saying you planned for my mother to be..."

"It was for the Greater Good" Prometheus noted, growing a long beard as he said this, like that character from the classical book series, Harry Potter, and stroking it "Everything I or my other selves do is for the greater good. I gave your father Pandora's Pithos to test his character. I guided him to become enemies with the Roman future seer. I guided the division in Olympus over the treatment of Percy, Nico and Hazel. Your mother, loosing her virginity ,was also required to make her realize her feelings for your father and create a new power, as well as to allow the House of Life to be reborn. For you see, they, not the Titans, shall be the ones to bring me my revenge" he lost the beard.

"You had that happen to my mother...FOR REVENGE!" He formed a dozen arrows in his hand and strung them all, firing them at the Titan.

Said titan just wove his hand, as the arrows stopped and fell to the sea, sinking into the surf, glittering as they were submerged.

"Oh, young Theron Jackson, there is so much you have yet to understand. To advance, you must break a few eggs. For if you don't advance, you shall only stagnate, tell that to the morons who vote Red. The Promethei know this, and will do what is necessary to see the world advance. One Prometheus allowed for a Percy Jackson to befriend the Egyptians and now fights with them against many other pantheons with the aide of a counterpart of yours names Orion Stele. Another sent a stronger Perceus into an alternate universe where the gods were too weak to defeat the Titans, via the fates, for we have influence everywhere. Many others guide countless Jacksons, Di Angelos, Graces, and hoards of poorly made characters unique to singular universes, to their destinies to fulfill our greater good. Only the space walker who you met, Taisune, or the wandering Sage of Ragnarok hold immunity to us, along with select others who you would not know of"

"Okay, I have a faint idea who Taisune is" the guy from the cabin "But a Sage?..."

The Titan waved him off "You'd learn another day, and before you try to attack me" the Titan again easily blocked a few arrows "Perhaps a gift" he noted the box...before a huge wall of water rose up behind him.

"I don't think so" Theron snarled, not wanting anything to do with the Titan, as the water impacted into the Titan's defenses.

However, the defenses were strong, and Theron collapsed, out of energy as the water was blocked. The Titan sighed as he approached the now floating boy, who much seemed like driftwood now, but alive.

"You really thought you could handle a titan...such as myself? I've been hidden in Egyptian land for ages, and I've learned their defensive magics specifically to protect myself if Artemis, Percy or Thalia came at me. But, no matter" he hoisted the boy onto the raft of driftwood next to the box.

"You, as I knew you would, got angry when you learned of the sacrifices that my greater good required. Your defensive of your family, a trait inherited from both parents. However, if your family resists the desire to aide the Egyptians, my plans will not work" noting that, he took to noting the contents of the chest, a record he wrote himself, as his disguised form to observe the conflicts of the worlds.

As Rick Riordan.

Opening the chest, 14 glowing texts of great power shone with the pure importance they would be towards making sure his plan would succeed.

Several titles in particular were noticable at top

One book, featuring the young Percy in the waters around Manhattan, holding Riptide and the Minotaurs Horn; the Lightning Thief. Five books were stacked below it, such as The Titans Curse and the Last Olympian.

The second book; showing the younger Jason, Leo and Piper riding the bronze dragon Festus near a castle known as The Lost Hero. Four books were below it, such as The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena.

The third book, on a smaller stack of three books, showed a building, the 21st nome, surrounded by a giant snake's tail, with the younger Carter and Sadie before it, Carter with his sword and Sadie casting magic; The Red Pyramid.

After all, how could allies work together if they had no understanding, there was a reason he brought a similar chest to the Egyptians earlier.

A/N I've been considering doing this sort of thing for a while, so should I deviate from this story for a time to read perhaps one book, or not.


	18. Summary Zeus is a cooked goose

magicdemi-god223; I shall

Slyshindi; I'm glad I managed to explain the idea well enough

lightningkid333; He technically has a hunter like immortality

DalekDavros; Don't worry, I have plans

Anyway, based off the responses, I will do the summerization (To be fare, if I do any book reading, I might do Umbridge getting Sorceror's stone from the devil to try and show Harry's a liar, get proven wrong, and taken to hell, where she belongs. If I do do that, Luna may be the devil for the sheer amusement of it)

_A few days later_

The books that Theron had obtained from Prometheus were read and thus observed, for the children were always curious about Percy's past...

But of course, while it was perhaps the most accurate

"Why did we even have to read them!" Percy whined, who appeared to have been fried and had a pair of rabbit ears that would not go away easily.

Though to be fare, the girls did have several 'I went too far' looks.

"Oh come on dad, the books were interesting" Shannon nodded "Your descriptions were quite detailed"

Theron chuckled "Trailer park cherub!"

Kenyatta smiled to himself, he admired what he heard of Beckendorf during the book.

"Leroy...Dad who names anyone Leroy anyway, let alone giant monsters trapped in volcanoes" Zaria groaned

"Dad, Camp Jupiter sounds awesome! Roadtrip?"

"No Billie" Albert replied "That place does not sound fun. Camp Half Blood is much better"

"You know dad, I can't help but think you have an odd tact for ticking off gods" Raquel frowned.

Nilma giggled in response "Though the Minnie-tour was really scarey"

How she managed to make that, monster of monsters, seem cute was beyond him...must be the power of children.

Several of his other children (Who the author has yet to name or choose to even mention), also commented on the story, all positively, as did the wives.

To be fair, most of the time it went well...the point with Calypso was reason he looked like a fried rabbit. Honestly, you think the fact that the island's forests were filled with nymphs, several of them who were rather attractive, yet he never 'chased' one of them like his father, uncles or many half brother in laws would.

He could have sworn he saw Artemis contact Hermes for advice on how to keep Calypso away...really?

9 Wives were terrifying enough, he didn't need a 10th wife who was the daughter of the Titan's most powerful warrior.

Sure, they were loving, hot, and great companions, but they were very easily made jealous, prone to violence and, as he had said many times, could think of a hundred ways to defeat him while he would have no desire to hurt them to avoid being harmed.

To even suggest a 10th wife...unless one washed up on shore or something would be more dumb than poking Typhon with a nuclear missile.

He wanted to live! He wanted to see grandchildren, how many grand grand ...insert many grands children he might have, and father who knows how many kids (It wasn't his call then anyway)

However, late at night, we find Percy in bed with Artemis and Annabeth, but not doing anything rated M. Also deviating from normal, was Thalia's presence, all of them looking grim.

Three of the books were on the nearby nightstand, under the silver lamp engraved with owls, horses and deer (He never knew where they got it), the top being The Red Pyramid.

"Okay...Egyptian gods officially make you guys seem sane...and somewhat normal!" Percy noted to Artemis, said goddess was looking at Percy like he just belched.

"I take that as an insult...like you just told me I'm faster than rock, cuter than a Thorny Devil, cleaner shaven than Hephaestus..."

"Girls shave?"

They all gave him withering looks, before Annabeth wrapped an arm around him with a seductive smirk "Of course we do, Percy? Why do you think we have such smooth arms?"

"Um, Annabeth, you can have your fun later...Egyptian gods now?" Thalia prompted as Artemis spoke her opinion, with a worried look.

"Something about this bothers me" She began.

"I know you don't get along with them that much" Percy noted with a smile "Your like a wolf around that cat goddess" he avoided using dog for obvious reasons.

"No...its Aphophis" the lamp's light briefly flicked as she said its name.

"Weird...Aphophis" flicker

"Aphophis" flicker

"Aphophis" flicker

"Aphophis" flicker

"Aphophis" flicker

"Aphophis" flicker

ADHD, got to love it (A/N) Particularly for the author to write humor, no?)

"Stop that Percy, its annoying" Annabeth frowned as she stopped.

"Well Kronos and Gaea don't have that sort of effect...Hitler, Ripper, Herostratus, Nero, Madoff, Bush, Hussein..."

"Percy..." Thalia began, irritated at his antics.

"Nixon, Stalin, Hades' undergarments, Alecto, Tobi, Madara, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Mojo Jojo, Jimmy Neutron's dad, Wal Mart, Tim Hortons, Digimon, Apollo..."

"Where are you even getting this from?" Annabeth muttered

"Umbridge, Voldemort, Galbatorix, Darkseid, Vilgax, Starbucks, Led Luthor, Abercrombie and Filch, Rock of Kuthian, McDonalds, Justin Beiber" flicker. Interesting...

"Don't even think about it" Artemis glared at him "There's a reason you never here about him anymore"

Percy briefly wondered what she did to the missing child star...but decided he didn't want to know.

"But, as I was saying, we knew about that snake, and we did know how dangerous it was. Helios was particularly afraid of it, for good reasons really. I think he and Ra were drinking buddies or something, I never asked. Anyway, he had several tests done, and the snake's prison was too strong. It shouldn't have broken when it did...it was more of a year 3000 sort of thing for its breakage.

"So, it got out about 900 years early?" Annabeth noted, with a tone of voice as if she was about to discover something unpleasant.

"And the year the thing got out...in fact the year when the Egyptian gods got out..." Percy began as Artemis cringed.

"This can't be a coincidence...Theron said Prometheus had it planned...but what good letting out a sun eating monster snake that could eat Typhon and Kronos for breakfast would cause, I don't know" Percy shook his head.

"Perhaps he wanted to revive the Egyptian Gods and cause a House of Life Renaissance?" Thalia offered.

"Still, what would that do, unless he wants to get wrapped up in those ribbon things" Percy noted, before he noticed Artemis grimace.

"Okay...a tad insensitive there..."

"No, I've just seen them used, and its not something I want to see again" Artemis shivered. "Not even that hammer using barbarian deserved..."

"Hammer...isn't that Thor?" Annabeth caught Artemis mention the name of the Norse god, as Percy's eye twitched.

"NORSE GODS! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS BLUE AND EDIBLE, HOW MANY OTHER PANTHEONS EXIST!"

Artemis shrugged nervously "I have no idea...I never counted...at least a dozen others"

"A dozen, other pantheons?"

"Norse, Celtic, Inuit, Chinese, Shinto...I think those are some of them, with others."

"Okay...and let me guess, if one of them popped up you'd probably attack them?"

"There are reasons pantheons aren't supposed to meet, Percy"

Percy was silent for a moment..."WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BE NORMAL!"

"Because normal isn't nearly as fun" Annabeth grinned in a way that would have made Aphrodite feel inferior, as Thalia got up.

"I'm out of here...have fun"

Percy then noticed that the two of them had looks that said 'We're going to get you back for your jokes earlier'.

"HELP!"

Thalia had an equally evil grin "Oh, look at the time, goodbye!"

She closed the door, as sounds that sounded like something between making love, and ripping fabric, was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Thalia chuckled as Percy had his 'fun'...at least she was pretty sure he was not really screaming in terror.

_Olympus_

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE OTHER PANTHEONS ARE MOBILIZING!" Zeus roared in utter disbelief as the Satyr nearly wet his shag carpet pants (As Percy once called it)

"Um...I was in Alaska...nature work, and the Eskimo gods were acting up...they seem to be mobilizing. I also smelled some sandy scent..."

"Egypt" Ares growled

"And I could have sworn I saw a giant fox with a ton of tails in Manitoba on the way back here"

"And a Yokai fox too..." That was at least implying the Japanese and Inuit were joining the Egyptians.

This could become the equivalent of a Pantheon World War, and they had no allies.

"Its worse than that" Hera said gravely.

"HOW CAN IT BE WORSE!"

"I just went to see if I could perhaps convince Jason to help us for the sake of stopping Armageddon...and he and his entire family were gone, along with his other friends who live nearby"

"GONE!" His failure of a son, who was still powerful and had powerful friends living with him at his station; Piper, Reyna, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, Leo, Hazel...(This list will feature any and all good roman characters who are still alive), gone?

"But, I did find this" she lifted up two feathers...two magic feathers if their sparkle was of note.

"Huginn and Muininn...Odin's little birds!" the ravens who told the Norse king of all going ons in the world...their feathers there must mean...

An image flashed in his mind, of his son toasting to the Norse King, (Who resembled a warrior Dumbledore) while said boy watched Olympus blow up, with popcorn in a bowl on the table and that Leo boy recording it with a camera.

"Um, replay?" he imagined the demigod asking the two of them, as Odin frowned

"I will see if it can be arranged"

Zeus stood up "Then, it would appear that there is only one choice left...speed up preparations for forcing Perceus Jackson's aide at once!" for it appeared that at least four pantheons mobilized against them...he had originally had some doubt about the prophecy that stated that they needed one of the seven's help to survive.

Now, however, he was starting to worry.

"Gather the demigods on Olympus and begin fortifications!" Zeus bellowed, now even more fearful than any point since Typhon's first appearance for Olympus "Mars, Athena, Demeter, construct the fortifications and emergency anti siege food stocks. Hepheastus, begin construction of fortifications! Arm every damn Greek or Roman thing you can, and gather them here! Apollo...your on Jackson duty. Be free to use any form of force necessary...he just needs to be alive"

Apollo had a evil look that made him look a lot like a scar less Luke or Octavian "After all, perhaps all we need to do to fulfill the prophecy is to throw his limbless, soon to be corpse at one of them to win"


	19. A Twin finish

Lightning; Theron, and its probable

Blood; My bad...and I wonder if Lexy would take that as a compliment

Sage; I did see it

Movice; Thank you, your too kind. I had hoped that this story would be seen as a good Percy Jackson Harem story, and its nice to see I have at least one person who thinks that, and as to how they got together, here's a possible answer.

The one and only Omake for this story

**How the Pantheons meet**

**A few years ago; The First Nome**

**In a darkened room, the sound of mad clicking emitted from said rooms only source of light, a computer monitor. **

**Here we find Bast, who didn't look as if she had slept for weeks, on Facebook. On her wall, were dozens of friends with similar names to hers such as 'Bast Cat; such as 4hor, Ky-U-Bi, Lo-Ki, Mon-Q-King and SDNA**

**"Bast...are you here...?" Sadie called out, as the door behind the Facebook addicted goddess opened up, letting in light**

**"THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!"  
**

**End Omake**

Or, possibly not. The details aren't important.

_The Island, a day later, the middle of an attack_

The island was currently under seige.

Now, I could bore you guys with all but one of the islanders battling a few hundred automatons from Hephaestus and a few sun dragons, but there is a much more, interesting fight to be discussed.

For on another beach, a confrontation that probably, in a good world, should never happen was happening.

For on this beach, stridden with slippery rocks, the two twin archers were about to fight

Apollo was glaring at his younger sister, to him anyway. It was well known that Artemis was the older sibling by one day...Apollo just had a big ego.

He inherited it from their father

"WHY!" Apollo snarled at his sister "WHY DID YOU BETRAY OLYMPUS!"

Artemis rose an eyebrow, before giving off a even greater roar "I don't believe I have? Olympus betrayed me, and you most of all!. The way you pranced around my hunters, no matter how many times I told you, or any of my far too numerous half siblings, to stay away! My wishes were never respected, nor were my hunters or the bravest of demigods!"

"WHO! Percy Jackson...that idiot was never a hero! He just made a few lucky blunders! And yet for some reason, you let that womanizer taint you and your hunters!"

"Apollo, I made the first move" she said coldly."As did they...Percy never made the first move with anyone; Annabeth or otherwise. Perhaps as an all seeing god, you should have payed more attention to that, and not at hot springs and nudist camps like you normally do"

Apollo growled "So, my little sister chose to gave up her virginity to a son of Poseidon...I thought you learned your lesson when YOU killed Orion..."

While Percy was her love, that still did tick her off (She only didn't name Theron Orion because that would just look odd, naming your son after your old love)...hence why a huge blast of silver light impacted into Apollo's chest, sending him flying into a large rock on the beach, shattering it as he passed through.

She was not happy, at his accusations or his insult of Orion, and his implication "HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRICKED ME AND YOU KNOW THAT...and now, God of Prophecies, here's one for you, Karma!"

A blast of golden light, looking almost sickly, shot at her, missing only by her moving out of the way with the speed of the Flash. The light promptly hit a tree, which took to yellowing as the tree began to die in rapid speed.

"Anti-cure" Apollo's ability of medicine, used offensively to rapidly infect a person, instead of disinfect. A part of Artemis was disturbed he'd use that on her...but a part of her didn't care.

So, she responded in kind, as a grayish light formed in her hands, like a ball of iron.

The blast was fired at Apollo, who blasted Anti-Cure at the attack, as they met with equal force, tying in strength as the energy emitted from the attack like two water hoses blasting at one another.

Anti cure energy and the gray energy bounced off the violate mixture, with anti cure hitting clumps of seaweed and trees, killing them, while the gray light hit trees that began to devolve back into Pinecones.

Anti Cure and Unbirth

The two powers exploded with the gentleness of a nuclear bomb (Not that it was radioactive or anything), filling the area with a huge plume of smoke, engulfing both twins.

Apollo, not liking being unable to see, unleashed a huge flash of bright light around him, illuminating the area around him, as the plucking of arrows resounded around him.

Rapidly, he drew his own bow, and fired as well, his arrows barely covering a yard before they impacted exactly at the tips of Artemis's.

The two arrow sets spun off on another, of equal marksmanship.

As the arrows imbedded themselves into the rocky beach, Apollo formed another arrow out of light and fired it with two others at the same time.

With inhumane aim (Duh) they flew at Artemis, who fired three arrows of her own to block them...as Apollo formed a pair of very large earmuffs.

He grinned evilly, as the center arrow, the one he formed out of light, let loose a sound like a thousand jet planes taking off magnified on a thousand planet sized asteroids.

A godly sonic arrow.

The sonic blast ripped through the beach, shattering all the nearby stones into rubble as Artemis clung to her ears desperately, stunned as Apollo flew at his sister at the speed of light.

He had a twisted, nasty look as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the water, her body skipping along the ocean's surface like a skipping stone.

However, she quickly flipped herself upright, skidding along top of the water while glowing a bluish gray, as she waved her hand to call forth a tendril of water to smash at Apollo's position.

The sun god dodged the slam at light speed, speeding alongside the water stream as it evaporated around him, before he let loose a storm of arrows at his sister.

She caught it this time, however, as she formed a dome of water over herself, absorbing the sound impact via the manner that water disrupts sound, before she extended the water straight into Apollo.

The god was blasted with the impact of a pressure hose, crashing into the shore and shattering yet another stone (I know, a lot of cleaning up to do later), as Artemis lunged at him with a glittering blade of celestial bronze.

Reacting, Apollo flashed a burst of bright light, dazing Artemis and causing her to miss him as he jumped out of her attack path.

Once again forming several arrows, three arrows to be exact; one sonic, one green tipped one that was probably loaded with Greek Fire, and a third one that was even worse than the above one for Artemis; a pink arrow loaded with randomly picked Aphrodite love potions.

Sonic blasts, endless fire or love poisoning, none are really good.

Grinning, Artemis rose up a wall of water to block the arrows, as two arrows floated in them...

She didn't have time to register what had happened...

**BOOM**

A huge bang exploded from Artemis, as the sonic arrow somehow had gotten past Artemis's eye, and stuck her in the stomach before exploding. Artemis, who now looked almost like a doll who had been filled with baking soda and vinegar, was lying on top of the water, as her brother approached her, his bow morphing itself into a machine gun as he approached his defeated sister, won with a little trick of the light.

"That's the difference between you and me that cost you, Artemis" he explained darkly "Deep down, you still have just that tiny bit of affection for me as your brother, a human weakness of love and compassion that only a god who spends too much time with mortals, be they your brat hunters or Jackson...while I have no affection for you anymore, and have no affection, for I am a god who rules over such inferior creatures such as humans."

However, before he could finish her off...a huge body of water smashed into him with the force of a oncoming freight train.

Apollo flew across the water's surface, as a infuriated, no not even that word described the amount of anger Percy was feeling as he behold Olympian Number 7.

"HOW, DARE, YOU!" he extended his hand out as a noose of water snagged Apollo's neck, before pressure began to build on said noose like that of the bottom of an ocean trench. Apollo struggled to remove it as Percy waved his other hand to call forth a large sea rock.

Now with both hands, Percy slammed the god of the sun into the rock, shattering it as ichor flooded into the ocean like a small oil spill.

He then pulled the rope in, dragging Apollo straight back at him as Riptide gleamed with vengeance, as if it remembered the will of its first user; Zoe Nightshade.

A huge golden line was cut along Apollo's face, marring his face with a large scar, as Percy snarled.

"Now, you acted like Luke, and now you look like him!" Percy then pulled the water rope into the air with a thrust of his arm, the heavily injured Olympian barely around anymore as Percy rose him into the air, before smashing him into the water, which he pressurized so it had the wonderful feeling of falling from the Empire State Building to the concrete below.

Repeated several times, with more force each time.

However, luckily for Apollo, Percy was not vindictive or sadistic by nature, and he was more worried for Artemis's health than his desire to maim the sun god.

So, he choose to end it.

Yanking Apollo back one more time, Riptide glimmered, before he sliced the blade.

Two splashes were then heard as Apollo's head and the rest of his body hit the water separately, as a huge explosion of golden light geysered out of the ocean bottom.

_The Hospital Room; a day later_

Artemis lay on a mattress, still heavily injured, but recovering, but she wasn't the only one.

Annabeth, Nirmala, Ahou, Hisani, Belecia and Hea were also injured...and Percy hadn't left his vigil over them in exactly 27 hours, the entire time water was being pulled from a few filled basins in the hospital around them like shrouds, the water channeling his own

He only managed this through Theron bringing him food, not cooked by Thalia (Take out they got from the mainland), as Lysandra had an injured hand (She had insisted it was nothing, not wanting to overwork Percy) and the ability of children of Poseidon to have a camel like ability of preventing themselves from needing to pee by absorbing the excess water in their bodies for later use.

To say Percy was furious with Olympus was the understatement of the age...

"Percy Jackson" Anubis had appeared in the room from the shadows, as Percy gave him a Lupa taught glare

"If your here for any of them, I will rip your heart out!"

The Jackal god frowned "No, I'm here to ask you again, will you help us?"

**Epilogue;**

Percy didn't nee any convincing to give the Egyptian Gods the aide they needed; a entry pass to get the Elevators to bring the gods to the Six Hundreth Floor; which the Stolls had left him.

In exchange for this; an assurance that Hermes, Artemis, Posiedon, Hestia and the other gods who he trusted would not be harmed.

The Egyptians kept their word...particularly as they had seen what Percy had done to Apollo.

With this card; the United attack force of the Pantheons, finally strong enough to push back the Olympian's influence, attacked Olympus.

In a swift attack, the ancient citadel was destroyed once and for all; all the good gods having moved their thrones from that place long ago.

The captured gods punishments varied between the god; Athena was trapped in an endless library for eternity, Dionysus was kept forever dry, Apollo was locked in a dark, soundless room and Hera was forced to watch every affair ever done in history; again and again.

Eventually, Artemis and the others recovered, and in a future where Olympus reigns no more, they still exist on their island, aside for occasional trips to other areas of the world

Interestingly; Theron met two attractive orphans from Brazil and Russia; as it appeared his father's cycle may just reappear on him as well.

Then of course, then another conflict loomed on the horizon...

**ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER! I thank everyone who supported this small little venture, and I hope that other Percy Jackson Harem writers are inspired. Now then...do I do a Naruto or a Young Justice story next...**


	20. The crisis begins

Its been a while, and like the end of the story said, until the next great conflict...

For Theron has now entered; the CrossoverpairingLover Crisis of Infinite Earths. The intro chapters are done, so the action shall soon begin


End file.
